The Grayson Family
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Zatanna Zatara and Dick Grayson's life after they get married. Please read my other stories as well (It is not necessary though) ; Our History, To the Future 1 & 2. This is like my old story "The Grayson Life" But i discontinued my old one, for this one. Review please. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my new story about the Grayson family. I'm sorry to disconinue my old one but this will be much much better. I promise. I think this will be a collection of drabbles or chapters about Dick Grayson and his wife/girlfriend Zatanna as they live their life together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 1 - The Propsal**

After months of dating, well they've actually been together for a couple of years but made it official on April 17, 2018, when Richard "Dick" Grayson finally got the courage to ask her out on an official date. They've always been an on and off couple because of the life they live but they both know they never stopped loving each other.

They two walked hand and hand down the beautiful beach of Hawaii. After a long mission they had decided to take a break and took a zeta tube to Hawaii for a well earned 1 day vacation.

"Zee..." Dick mumbled.

"Yeah?" Zatanna answered stopping to look at him.

"You look wonderful." He replied. He wasn't lying. She always looked beautiful. Especially with the wind blowing her hair and the flower that they had found on the sand in her hair. She just looked even more beautiful next to the pink ombre sky as they sun set in the background.

Zatanna's face immediately started to heat up as a blush formed on her face. Everything was silent as they looked into each other's eyes. The only sound was the small waves pushing onto shore.

"Dick! Your trying to make me blush...AGAIN! I swear my face is going to be permanently red!" She laughed. Dick chuckled.

"You'll still be beautiful." He replied. "Even if your face is as red as a tomato." He added.

"Dick!" She shrieked as she lightly pushed him, making his fall a bit onto the sand. Dick chuckled as her face got even more redder than it already was, if that was even possible. Zatanna redundantly pulled his hand to help him up. As Zatanna helped him to his feet a small velvet black box fell from the pockets of his shorts. "Dick?" Zatanna asked as she stared the box. Dick looked in the direction of her eyes as his own eyes widened.

He cursed under his breathe.

Zatanna went to pick it up. It was a small velvet black box with the letter Z in cursive writing in gold on the top. She looked at Dick with tears forming in her eyes. "Something you wanted to do?" She chuckled still tearing up a bit.

"Uh, yeah, I...It..." He took a deep breathe. "I was suppose to do it in a few weeks from now. I had everything planned out and..."

"Yes." Zatanna whispered quietly, and if it wasn't for his great hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes." She said louder.

"So, not fair." Dick chuckled. As he took the box back. He slowly got down on one knee. "Now, I'm going to do this properly." He said, making Zatanna giggle. "Zatanna Zatara, will you please marry me?"

"Uh, didn't I already answer that?" She giggled as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"So, yes?" Dick asked getting up.

"Duh, Dick?" She replied as she hugged him.

* * *

**See don't you think that's much much better than my old one? I promise I won't disappoint.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really have writers block on my other two Chalant stories: Our History and Future 2, which have NOTHING to do with this story so...I thought...why not update this one. I'm so smart!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I never owned something so important, so Do I own Young Justice? No, I dont. I'm just a regular middle-school gurl. Yasss that's right, I don't own Young Justice! Geese, I hate doing Disclaimers I tend to make them super long. Tee-Hee**

**Chapter 2-Announcements**

"Hey Zee?" Dick asked.

"Hmm?" She answered as she finished putting on her lipstick.

"Could you hurry up?" He asked. Zatanna groaned. She hated how he rushed her. It takes time to look this good you know.

"No." She answered. "It takes time to look this good." She said out loud instead of thinking it this time.

"You look fine." He said. Then two arms wrapped themselves around her small waist. "You always look fine, now can we go?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss her. She giggled before turning her had so he kissed her cheek instead.

"I'm mad." She said playfully. "You'll have to make it up to me." She pouted sticking her lip out in a way that drove Dick insane. He groaned.

"Fine." He replied before picking her up bridal style. She let out a shriek as Dick carried her out their front door and into their car.

* * *

"Finally! What took ya'll so freaking long?" Wally asked as he opened the front door.

"Zatanna took sooo long to get ready." Dick smirked. Zatanna took her purse and hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch!" He exclaimed.

Wally laughed, "Now you know how I feel when Artemis hits me." And just in time Artemis walked up holding Thea Nguyen-Harper in one hand and hit him on the shoulder.

"What'd I do this time, Babe?" Wally complained.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hit you." Artemis laughed as Thea giggled at her Auntie's antics.

"Awwe, is that Thea?" Zatanna said playing with the 2 year old's little fingers. Artemis laughed and nodded. "Where's her parents and Lian?" Zatanna asked as she held Thea and bounced her up and down.

"They're on a mission courtesy of Batgirl, but Lian's with Ollie, shopping." Artemis said as she finished cooking the mash potatoes.

"She really needs to take a break, what's up with her? She's been acting strange, lately." Zatanna asked taking about Barbra.

"Maybe she's just stressed out that she's about to get married in a week." Artemis laughed.

"Speaking of married..."Zatanna said as she held out her finger.

"No Way." Artemis said quietly. Zatanna nodded and they both shrieked in excitement. The boys, thinking something was wrong came running in.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"We heard screams." Dick added.

Artemis walked up to Wally and whispered something in his ear. Wally's eyes got wide and he turned to Dick.

"Congrats' man." He said. "You too Zee."

"I call being a bridesmaid!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I call being your best man, dude." Wally said. "Now, let's eat!"

* * *

**I might change the rating. Tell me if you feel the rating needs to be changed. Also I have a poll up on my account about Dick and Zatanna's kids. Please feel free to vote! Oh and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, it's been very hard on me in school and I just can't handle it right now, so I'm sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 3 - The Dinner

"Welcome Master Richard, Miss Zatara." Alfred says as he opens the door. "Master Bruce and Miss Diana are waiting inside with Master Tim and Miss Helena." Alfred explains.

"Nice to see you too Alfred." Dick says,

"Dick! Be nice." Zatanna exclaims as she punches him in the arm. "Thank you Alfred." Zatanna says kindly as the both walk inside.

When they walk in they see 3 year old Helena nodding interestingly at 12 year old Damian who is saying something about how he and Bruce ran into penguin on a nightly Parole. Dick chuckled remembering when he was once in Damian's position, telling Tim about his paroles with Batman.

"What are you smirking and chuckling about, mister?" Zatanna asked.

Dick's smirk got wider as he replied, " Nothing." He knows that later, she'll probably yell at him at home but the frustrating look on her face is worth it.

They're sitting down, eating dessert. Zatanna is feeding Helena some ice cream, which she gobbles up in seconds, while listening ,with everyone else, to Damian telling everyone about his latest mission, bragging about how he had done a move and how Bruce told him that he learned it faster than all the other bats and birds. Diana is giving Bruce these looks as Damian mentions how he got punched in the face and Bruce didn't check on him, but he was able to manage the pain, and everyone looks so happy. Dick is about to announce it when Helena does the job for them.

"Zee Zee," she says sweetly.

"Yes?" Zatanna replies, not knowing what the three year old is about to say.

"Why do you have a shiny thing on your finger?" She ask. Everyone looks at the ring and then at her and then at Dick, and they keep doing that with their eyes open and mouths wide, except for the kids who are just really confused.

"Something you two want to tell us?" Diana ask. Zatanna blushes a deep red and Alfred and Bruce just chuckled as Dick is sort of looking around for an escape because he did not want them to find out this way.

"Um...well you see...Zatanna and I are getting married." Dick says slowly.

"Marr-ied?" Helena says slowly. "What does dat mean?" She ask.

"It means, that Zatanna is going to be your big sissy." Dick says. Helena's face is so cute, she's smiling and her eyes are super big and she grabs onto Zatanna's neck in a death grip and starts going on and on about how happy she is.

"I'm happy for you son." Bruce finally says as they're leaving.

"Thanks..dad." Dick says, smiling as he follows Zatanna to the car.

**(If your happy and you know it...please review! *clap clap*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy and it doesn't help that I have to make like 8 deserts on friday for Halloween after school. IN 3 HOURS! Anyways, I had some reviews telling me about Helena, being the daughter of Selena and Bruce, well I'm more of a wonderbat fan...and I love Helena so much so I couldn't gelp myself.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own young justice BLAH BLAH BLAH (again don't mean to sound mean)**

**Chapter 4**

_**(Wedding day..)**_

Zatanna looked at herself in the mirror, her hair pinned up in a neat bun with some strands curled and around her face. Her make-up done by Diana while her hair was done by Dinah. The two older women had left to give her some time alone with her bridesmaids, and now that there wasn't anything being done to her...she remembered that their was one thing she forgot to do..panic. Artemis being her best friend along with her maid of honor, noticed and quickly went to her side.

"Zee, don't you start backing out now." Artemis said. Zatanna laughed along with all the others.

"Shhh." Megan motioned toward Helena who had fallen asleep while Megan and Rocky had been doing her hair and make-up.

"I'm not having second thoughts...trust me. I'm just nervous." Zatanna assured.

"There is nothing to worry about, gurl. Trust me." Rocky replied.

"Yeah, Dick is lucky to have you." Artemis added. Zatanna laughed at her friend, who was 1 month pregnant.

Just then their was a knock on the door. Megan walked over and opened it. "Conner!" She exclaimed when she saw her husband at the door. Conner held a sleeping 3 weeks old baby girl, Mandy Cecelia Kent.

"Dick is freaking out over there." He chuckled as he handed baby CeCe to Megan for the others to play with the little baby. "I just wanted to give you guys CeCe, I'm going to head back to the guys." The girls, too busy playing with the almost 1 month old baby to noticed. Conner chuckled, shook his head, and left.

* * *

Conner laughed at the sight before him as he walked into the guys' suite in the hotel.

"WHY'D YOU SLAP ME WALLY?" Dick exclaimed.

"You were getting cold feet!" Wally replied.

"Wally, Dick said his feet were cold because he stepped on Damian's ice cream." Kaldure explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Wally replied. "You sure you aren't getting cold feet?"

"What's cold feet?" 12 year old Damian asked. "I have never heard of such thing back when I was in the league of assassins." He fiddled with his cute black tux with a dark blue rose with lighter blue tiny lilies surrounding it.

"It's when you have seccond thoughts about getting married, Dami." Dick explained.

"Oh, so you are having second thought?" Damian pondered. "That's a shame, I actually liked this one." He scoffed

"I do, and I'm not getting cold feet. I love Auntie Zatanna really much." Dick assured ruffling his jet black hair.

"Good, because if you get back together with Barbra..." Damian said as he whistled. Dick laughed.

There was a knock at the door and this time Wally opened it. "Hey beautiful." Wally said looking Artemis up and down. It was amazing how she could fit in that dress and show all her curves, being 1 month pregnant, but she hadn't gained much weight. She , like all the brides maids, wore a dark blue dress with one sleeve and a white belt. (Link is on my profile)

"Thanks. Now, are you guys ready? We gotta start soon, the press thinks the wedding is at 4:00, and it's 1:00 so we have three hours before they figure out we're not at that beach and they come to track us down." Artemis laughed.

"You're joking right?" Conner asked.

"No." Artemis said firmly. "Anyways...let's get this wedding started!" Artemis exclaimed.

* * *

**I have the links for the dresses on my account, please go and check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the horrible wait, writers block for a second. I just finished a great story that you guys should check out its called 'My Own Aster' its a chalant story and I LOVE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 5**

The weather really couldn't be any better. It was beautiful outside. They had reserved a small area near a beautiful lake with swans and ducks. Dick stood under a beautiful arbor wrapped in dark blue roses. (Imagine the color of the wedding being Nightwing Blue) Standing next to him was Wally. In the small white plastic chairs were their closest friends, plus the league an the new team.

Megan had already started crying and it hadn't even began.

"Megan, you're going to ruin you make-up." Conner chuckled as he took baby CeCe from Megan and handed her a small tissue to wipe away her tears. Over the years you could see how much Conner had matured and Megan loved him even more for it every minute.

"Thank You." She mouthed as the sound of the music had began.

The doors opened to reveal the bride, and Dick couldn't stop staring in awe. He used to tease all his friends, Conner, Wally, about how they said that nothing is more beautiful than the women you love in a wedding dress, and now that he was in their shoes he totally agreed. She was stunning and took his breath away. His heart skipped a beat as he looked to see she was wearing the locket. He though that they lost that in a mission when they were younger. He gave it to her the day before that mission and it had broken off and he never saw it again. He didn't know how she got a hold of it but he was glad that she found it, it made this day even more special. Finally they were only inches apart and Dick was taking Zatanna's hand in his and nodding at his father in law, who thanks to Bruce was able to attend, and it meant the world to Zatanna. She already started to tear up a little bit.

As the priest started to go on on on the couple barely heard a word. Time seemed to be on their side as it went by rather quickly and the priest was soon asking the words that they both had been longing to here.

"Zatanna Zatara do you take Richard Grayson as your husband, to forever love, through sickness and health though life and death?"

Zatanna looked into Dick's eyes and opened her mouth, "I-"

A laugh was heard followed by a large crashing sound making everyone flinch. They all turned to see Klarion himself.

"Klarion..." Giovanni hissed.

"Now, Now, Now, Zatanna dear you're getting married? Was i not invited?" Klarion asked dramatically shocked.

Zatanna was speechless.

"parw nioralk ni sniahc dna tropelet mih kcab morf erehw eh emac" (wrap klarion in chains and teleport him back from where he came) Klarion was suddenly wrapped in golden chains and was gone in a bright gold light.

Zatanna looked over to her dad who just smiled in response. The priest who was utterly shocked had just decided to continue on earning a couple of laughs from the audience.

"Zatanna Zatara do you take Richard Grayson as your husband, to forever love, through sickness and health though life and death?"

"I..." Zatanna waited, hoping that no one would interrupt her. "I do." She sighed.

"And Richard Grayson to you take Zatanna Zatara to be your wife, to forever love, through sickness and health through life and death?"

"I do." He smiled.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest finished.

Dick smiled as he bent down and kissed his new bride, and it was a new chapter in their life together."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, this won't be a long chapter but it's going to be about them planning out their honeymoon. Thanks for all the support and favs and follows and reviews.**

**Chapter 6 - Honeymoon Bootcamp**

"Okay, Grayson it's-"

"Well, now that we're married wouldn't that make you a Grayson too?" Dick interrupted tiredly as she dragged him from the bedroom.

"No, my name is Zatanna Sindella Zatara-Grayson." Zatanna corrected. "I'm keeping my last name."

"Why? Don't you want the world to know us as 'The Grayson Family'? Not 'They Grayson plus Zatara family." Dick pouted.

"No."

Dick sighed, 'hey a guy could try?' he told himself. "So, Zatanna Sindella Zatara-**Grayson**." He made sure to enunciate the 'Grayson' part. "Why am I up at 9:30 am, we didn't go to sleep 'till 3 in the morning!" Dick smirked remembering how he and Wally had gotten Kaldure drunk.

"Our Honeymoon! We haven't even thought of where we want to go." Zatanna explained.

"We can Zeta-Tube anywhere we want, it's fine we were planning to go in a week so we can figure it out then." Dick complained.

"If you don't wanna plan it out with me I can always find a new husband." Zatanna teased sticking out her lip and giving him her best 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Fine, where do you wanna go, babe?" Dick asked.

Zatanna smirked and went in the kitchen and grabbed a large stack of brochures and dropped it on his lap. He groaned. "I have them ordered from least favorite to most favorite." She explained.

"Well, why can't we go somewhere simple like...i don't know...Canada?" Dick asked saying the first place that he saw on the stack of brochures.

"No, I want you to read them all, come on it'll be fun. The faster you pick the faster we leave...and if we go to somewhere like...Maldives..." Zatanna said smirking.

"How about you tell _me _about the places you want to go and I'll decide." Dick suggested.

"Ok well their's this resort in Maldives where you rent your own little wooden thingy and it's private and it's also in the ocean. The water is beautiful and the i hear that the wooden thingies are set up to be soooo romantic and..."

'This is going to be a loooooong day' Dick thought to himself.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, this one really stumped me. I wanted it to be good, but i don't know how to explain it...so i was like, I'll just wait until I think of something, because I wanted to do the honeymoon scene but I didn't want to make it horrible. So...yeah, this chapter is going to be my worst but I'm kinda pumped from watching Arrow tonight and OLICITY FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 7 - Honeymoon**

Zatanna sighed as she looked out their bungalow and into the beautiful sky full of pink,reds, with yellow mixtures. It was soo peacefull, and she knew that they had made the right choice of being here.

Strong arms came to wrap around her. Dick rested his head ontop of hers as they both looked out into the beautiful sunrise. Zatanna looked down and saw a school of tropical fish swimming under their bungalow.

"It's beautiful.." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know, and so are you." Dick replied as he watched the school of fish swim back and forth.

Zatanna giggled. "We're officially married and you make me...giggle." Dick chuckled. "If Artemis saw me now she would say I'm..." Zatanna paused.

"Love Struck." Dick grinned.

Zatanna turned to (lightly) punched him in the shoulder. "You _promised_ you would never say that word to describe meeee." She whinned.

Dick chuckled more before placing a soft kiss to her forehead, "Opps...forgot that you don't like being called..."

"Don't say it Grayson." Zatanna glared.

Dick smirked, "Llllllllooooove...str-"

Zatanna took his arm that was previously wrapped on her waist, pulled him forward and pushed him over the edge of the bungalow. He fell into the water with a loud 'SPLASH'.

Zatanna laughed as his head popped out for the water. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the small tropical fish they had saw earlier. He chuckled before letting it go. Zatanna held out her hand for him only to be pulled down along.

"As I was saying...you, Zatanna Grayson, have been acting very LOVE STRUCK!"

Zatanna splashed some water in his face. "I'm not the only one,Grayson." She remarked.

"Yes, and I'm not denying it." He commented, swimming over to her and wrapping her in his arms. "Feeling the aster?" He asked.

Zatanna laughed. "Yeah, I'm totally _over_whelemed right now. Thanks for being as _chalant_ as you like."

Dick laughed at her antics, "Well, it is my pleasure..._Mrs. Grayson_..M-R-S, meaning...your finally allll mine."

* * *

**See I told you it wouldn't be that good, don't worry once they have a kid or...'kids' ;) I'll start updating more because it's sooo fun to write little Grayson kids or kid ;) Oh, and vote on my pole please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, I'll be in CA for the next few weeks because I'm off so I won't be able to update for a long while...So I decided to update now, once before I leave and I'm really starting to like this story ALOT.**

**Chapter 8 - A New Addition  
**

Dick and Zatanna rushed to get in the car. Zatanna on the phone saying she'll be at the hospital in a few minutes. Dick screaming at Wally telling him he better be at the hospital soon. They both silently said their thanks so the new drive in Zeta Tubes.

The car barely came to a stop when Zee jumped out the door and ran into Star City's Memorial Hospital.

"Zee wait!" Dick called but by then his wife was already in the hospital yelling at am old wrinkled mean looking nurse.

"What do you mean, 'I can't see her right now'!" Zatanna yelled obviously frustrated.

"M'am, family members only." The nurse replied calmly. Dick came up behind Zatanna and held her shoulders.

"I told you! I AM FAMILY!" Zatanna screamed.

"What is your last name, M'am?" The nurse asked calmly looking at her clipboard.

"Zatanna Sindella Grayson-Zatara."

"The patient's name is Artemis Lian West-Crock. There are no reletives with the last name Grayson or Zatara." The old nurse said.

Zatanna let out an angry sigh.

"Zee, calm down. I'll get us in. Wally had to go home and grab the hospital bag and the car seat, apparently the Drive In Zeta tubes are out in Star City. He'll come by and we'll figure it out." Dick whispered calmly.

The old mean nurse looked at her watch and smiled for what seemed like the first in ages. "My shifts done." She said as she walked away.

Soon a nicer nurse came running up to them. "Dick and Zatanna Grayson?" She asked. Zatanna and Dick nodded. "Mrs. West is in labor and wish to see you both right away." The nurse informed.

"THANK you!" Zatanna exclaimed as she ran to the room number the nurse gave her.

Dick looked at the nurse and gave her an apologetic smile for her wife before running to catch up.

* * *

"I am NOT having this kid without - UGH!" Artemis grunted holding her stomach. Dick was off to the side talking to the doctor.

"Artemis you have too. If you want him to be quick he'll have to get out of the car and actually run." Zatanna explained.

"UGH!" Artemis exclaimed. "No, I'm just gonna-w-Wait."

Dick came up to Zatanna. "Wally's running over here, Kaldure and Rocky are going to get the stuff at their house."

* * *

"I'm here!" Wally screamed.

"GO!" Zatanna and Dick screamed at him, he sped into the room.

* * *

"Time is going by so fast." Zatanna sighed as she held onto Dick's torso with one arm looking into the nursery filled with little newborns.

Wally came up to them, his hand red and bruised from Artemis' squeezing.

"So?" Dick asked him.

"It's a Boy." Wally sighed.

"Where is he?" Zatanna asked excitedly. Wally chuckled at her enthusiastic and pointed to the 5 crib in the row right in front of the window. Zatanna awed at the baby. His head filled with dark blonde hair with tiny specks of red. His eyes barely open to reveal a mixture of Wally's green eyes and Artemis' stormy grey eyes. "What's his name?" Zatanna asked unable to keep her eyes off of the littlest West.

"Jai Oliver West."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know I said I'd be in vacation but I have one/two more days soo...I GET TO UPDATE! YAY! Shoutout to suportive reviews and reviewers...to those who are not reviewing...I shun you! ;P JK, I still luv you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOung Justice**

**Chapter 9 - Babysitting **

The door opened to reveal a tired Wally with two kids stuck to his legs.

"Thank god your here!" Wally exclaimed. "Get these kids off me!" He screamed. Zatanna laughed as she picked up the one on Wally's right leg. She looked to be about 3 with her red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"No! I want Couzy Wally to play Speedster with us." The little girl exclaimed as she started to vibrate her molecules causing Zatanna to squeal and drop the girl.

"NO!" Wally screamed. "Not again..Not again." He mumbled looking at the girl speed around the room like a tornado, luckily Conner had came over earlier and moved most of the furniture to the side.

Zatanna looked at Dick, confused. "Dawn and Donnie, they have Barry's superspeed." He explained.

"Oh, well why are they here?" Zatanna asked as she watched him struggle to catch Dawn with Donnie stuck to his other leg.

"Barry had a mission that he had to help out with and Iris is at an important job meeting." He replied.

Finally Wally had gotten Dawn to stop running and he walked over to hand her to Dick. Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out a 'kid-friendly' inhibitor collar. Dick set Dawn down and they girl squealed once she figured out she couldn't speed.

Artemis came out with a now a 2 week old Jai wrapped in Red blankets covered in little yellow lightning bolts.

"Hey, Zee." She said. "Come in." She ushered as she and Wally moved aside.

* * *

Dawn sat in the living room with the inhibitor collar still on, coloring some Flash Coloring pages Zatanna had found and printed out. Donnie sat on the couch quietly watching TV, and Zatanna held Jai in her arms and played with his little hands letting him grip onto her finger. The adults sat at the table and Wally drank 3 cups of much needed coffee.

"Thanks for the collars dude, she wouldn't stop speeding." Wally said.

Zatanna laughed.

Dick chuckled,"No problem, me and Zatanna were thinking about going for a walk at the beach nearby. W-"

"BEACH!" Dawns head shot up from the coloring book as she ran at a normal speed to the adults. "I wanna go! Please!" She begged.

Donnie quietly climbed off the couch and walked toward Artemis. He tugged lightly on her pants and she looked down and smiled. She leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"That's a great idea, Donnie. There's a park by the beach so why don't we all go?" Artemis asked. "The doctor did say that Jai could use some light. I'll go change, you should too, Wally." She looked at Dick and Zatanna. "Mind watching the kids for a bit and helping them into their coats, it's getting pretty chilly?" Artemis asked. They nodded and Artemis walked off Wally following behind.

Zatanna put Jai into the carseat nearby and covered him with one last blanket, putting his hat on and some mittens, someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dawn and Donnie staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Donnie opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Dawn huffed and said, "Um, your boyfriend but our shoes on wrong."

Zatanna looked at their feet to see that the shoes were indeed on the wrong feet. She laughed and helped them put it back on the right way.

* * *

"Push me!" Dawn screamed as Artemis pushed her. She giggled as she flew higher. The inhibitor collar hidden by the scarf she had on.

Donnie sat on the bench and kicked his legs as he watched Jai interestingly. Zatanna went up to him and set next to him.

"It there a reason you're so quiet Donnie?" She asked softly.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised when he answered her.

"Some kids at daycare made fun of my voice...they said it was to high to be a boy voice..." He said softly. **  
**

"Well, it's because your young right now. And I think your voice sound fine." Zatanna encouraged.

"Really?" He asked his voice getting louder.

"Really, you wanna know something. My boyfriend, Dick, his voice was soooo high when he was younger, but I loved him anyway." She laughed,rembering when the little bird's voice started to crack.

"Can we go on the swings?" He asked more confident.

"Of course," Zatanna replied. "Race ya!" She exclaimed as she started to jogg to the swingset. (Wally had picked up Jai) She wasn't suprised when she got their and saw Donnie already climbing on the swings.

She helped him on and lightly pushed him. She turned to Dick who was now behind her and helping her push Donnie, and smiled.

* * *

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I know i said the last one was my last update but I'm bored 'cause I finished packing so I'm gonna write. Hope you guys like this one...**

**Chapter 10 - The New House**

Zatanna was glad to be out of the small, but large apartment. She looked at her new home, a two story house with an empty garden area on both sides of the house. She started to thing of all the flowers she would put there and a flower popped into her mind and she smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Dick asked as he carried two boxed from the truck. "Could you give me a hand?"

"tropelet edisni eht esuoh." She chanted.(Teleport inside the house)

Suddenly she found herself inside the house next to Dick.

"Uh, Zee?" He asked confused. "I think something's wrong with your powers.." He said skeptical.

"I-I don't know what happened." She explained. "I-" She ran into one random room and cried.

Dick followed her and walked inside the room that was a beautiful shade of purple. "Zee, it's okay, we could call Wally and Conner here and it'll get done." He said softly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" She asked.

"Your burning up." He said as he removed his hand from her back and up her forehead. He left it there for only a second before hissing in pain and pulling back. His hand began to glow a fiery orange.

"Dick! You're hurt." She exclaimed. "Did I do that?" She asked herself backing away from him.

"Zatanna, it's okay. Just a burn. We have to get you to a hospital." He explained slowly.

"N-no. I'll hurt you. Please, please stay away." She sobbed.

"Zatanna..."

"NO! GO!" She yelled. Dick's eyes shown hurt as he walked out closing the door behind him. Zatanna softly sobbed.

"W-What do I do?" She whispered to herself. "If only mom...or dad were here. They'd tell me what's wrong and how to stop it. They'd stop me from hurting anyone...even Dick." She mumbled.

A bright flash of light appeared and knocked Zatanna unconscious.

* * *

_'Where am I?' Zatanna asked herself. "HELLO?" She shouted. She looked out into the whiteness and got dizzy. She turned around and puked up her lunch onto the white floor. _

_"Zatanna?" A voice asked. Zatanna immediately recognized that voice and tears filled her eyes._

_"Mom? Mom, where are you? Where am I? Am I...dead? Why can't I see you?" _

_"Zatanna, you're not dead, sweetie." She laughed. "You're in between worlds right now. I know the reason you're powers are acting up..."_

_"Mom, please tell me, I hurt Dick, my-"_

_"Husband." Her mother finished for her. "I know all about him, and he seems like a great guy that I'm hoping I can hear about after I tell you the good news."_

_"What good news?" She asked confused. What could be 'good' about hurting your husband and your powers acting up._

* * *

"Zatanna!Zatanna!" A voice called.

"Dick?" She asked as her vision started to come back to her. As her vision finally cleared she lunged toward Dick full force, tears filling her eyes. A smile at her lips. She was laughing.

"Zee, what happened? Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Long story and you'll never believe me what happened but...I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**YESS, she's pregnant! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy working on a novel im writing! Yes, I'm writing a novel and this is the first one i've taken seriously. Like, spell check and grammar check and everything. So, yeah. My math grades are actually pretty good at an A so...yeah!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

**Chapter 11- Announcements**

"Are you sure you want to go? I can always tell Bruce that you're..."

"Dick, I'm okay. Alittle pregnancy sickness doesn't hurt anyone." She said. "Plus our appointment isn't until Wednesday so I cant do much now. Please don't make me stay home..." she looked at him with puppy eyes and he instantly gave in.

"Okay..."Dick said slowly reaching down to press a kiss to her slightly curled hair. Placing a hand on her waist he grabbed the keys with his free hand and they made their way to the car.

* * *

"Dick! Zatanna! How are you all?" Diana asked. "It's so good to have you here!"

"It's glad to be here, this is the day we got you in this family and I'd do anything for family.." Dick explained hugging Zatanna closer.

"Awe, Dick. You're gonna make me cry!" Diana exclaimed pulling him into a hug. Suddenly Diana pulled away noticing the cold weather and large coats they were wearing. "It's freezing out there, come in here you two." She said stepping aside.

"Thank you Diana. I was getting cold." Zatanna explained giving her an appreciative smile which earned a smile in return.

* * *

"So Helena...I've heard you just turned 4 sorry we couldn't make it we were on our honeymoon." Zatanna replied sadly.

"It's okay, so does that mean you really my sissy now?" She asked.

Zatanna laughed eyes a little watery at how sweet Helena was being and nodded. "So how about we go eat because I'm hungry." Zatanna said trying to get up.

"Hungry? I'm Starrrrrrrrrving!" Helena exclaimed. Seeing her new sister in law was having some trouble getting off the ground Helena went to give her a small hand that surprisingly helped. Well, not that surprisingly seeing she is half Amazonian. (I'm not sure if that's how to spell it..sorry ;) )

They got to the table and saw the great feast that was set before them.

"Wow, what's with all the food?" Damian asked as he and Dick came back from playing video games in the game room.

"It's the day mommy and daddy got married silly." Helena said running to jump on him.

"Oh, I knew that." Damian scoffed.

"Yeah right...what ever helps you sleep at night." Helena said scoffing back at one of her older brother.

"Okay, you two let's come and eat. Then we can have cake." Bruce said smiling.

"Cake!" The kids screamed in union.

"Wait, did you make it this time because last time you made cake...it gave me a stomach ache." Damian said slowly.

Helena made a face and held her stomach remembering how Bruce had wanted to make a cake for Diana for her birthday and how it went horribly wrong and luckily Alfred had somehow knew and made a back-up cake.

"No, Alfred did this time." Bruce said slightly irritated that his family no longer let him near the cake ingredients.

The kids let out an exaggerated sigh of relief earning a group of laughter from the adults as they all sat down and started to eat.

Zatanna was halfway done with her food when she felt it coming up again. Dick, who was sitting behind her had noticed, (who couldn't with her stomping on his foot for his attention).

"Zatanna? Is everything okay, babe?" He asked quietly as everyone listened to what the four year old had learned at day care today. Everyone too interested in Helena telling them about how her friend Edward who she had taken to call Eddie and said that he called her 'Leena'.

"I think I'm going to..." She paused covering her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. Everyone was silent.

"Dick where'd Zee go?" Diana asked.

"She...isn't feeling well." Dick smiled wryly. "I should probably..." He motioned in the direction Zatanna went before slowly getting up and walking away but was soon speeding as he got out of the dinning room.

* * *

Zatanna and Dick sat back down acting as if nothing ever happened.

"Okay, is something wrong, Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Well..." Dick paused and looked at Zatanna who shrugged and started to eat again. "Zatanna's pregnant." Dick replied smiling wider.

"That's great!" Diana squealed.

"Congratulations Master Richard." Alfred said politely. "You as well, Mrs. Zatanna."

"Thanks Alfred." Zatanna said across the table.

Everyone turned to Bruce, except for the kids who were still confused.

"I'm happy as well...I'll have a trust fund sent over when the child is born." Bruce explained.

"Bruce there's really no need." Dick countered.

"Dick, it's his way of saying he's proud of you..." Zatanna mumbled. Dick understood and thanked Bruce.

"So...what's happening?" Helena asked.

"You sister, Zatanna, has a baby in her stomach." Diana explained.

"Oooooh." The Helena replied. "Did Dickie put it in there?" Helena asked.

The adults looked at each other before slowly nodding.

"So Dickie is going to be a dad? Like Bruce?" Damian asked. Chuckling at himself just thinking about his big brother changing a diaper.

The adults nodded.

"So everyone has a dad?" Helena asked. The adults nodded more. "So, where's your dad Zee Zee?" Helena asked.

Zatanna visually flinched but took in a shaky breath. "He's...not here right now..."

"Like is he in Bludhaven where you live?" Helena asked curious.

"Um, no I actually don't know where he is right now." Zatanna asked blinking back tears.

"Oh okay." Helena said as she continued to eat her ice cream.

Zatanna let out a sigh of relief as she went back to eating too and everything slowly became back to normal with little small conversations starting again.

* * *

Dick walked out of the shower and saw Zatanna's small petite frame shaking and curled in a ball. Small sobs echoed trough the room. The sight broke his heart and he was reminded of the small young girl that he had fell in love with long ago. The girl who had lost her father to fate. The girl who didn't have Bruce or Alfred to care for her. The girl who he had made his responsibility to care for, to make her smile, and to cheer her up.

"Hey Zee..." He said softly leaning his back on the best post like her and wrapping and arm around her arm. "Not feeling the aster?" He smiled saddly.

She did her best to wipe away the tears and looked at him in the darkness, his blue eyes shinning. She shook her head 'no'.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...was just remembering my dad that''s all...and my mom. What if...what if I can't be a good mother because I didn't have one?" She asked.

"Zee, you're going to be a _great _mother. I see how you are with kids. With Jai and Lian and Helena and Tim. It's just like that." He replied.

"Well, it's not because they aren't my kids. I- I just feel like I'm going to fall while holding the baby...our baby."

"And if you do fall I'll be there to catch you." Dick replied.

"But, what if I mess up?" She asked.

"Then we'll learn from our mistakes and make it better. We always do."

"Wow Grayson, I don't know how you do it...but you really are always going to be there for me." She smiled.

He took his hand up and cupped her cheek planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's my job." He smirked.

* * *

**I thought I owed you and update and this one was kind of long please review. I might be taking a break for a while but this story has just begun so no need to end it now! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I've know updates have been slow but I'm really busy this time of year...feel free to give me suggestions on names for Dick and Zatanna's kid!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 12 - First Check Up**

Zatanna anxiously waited for her husband to return from the new mission so that they could go to the Doctor's office together. She was reading the book 'Parenting 101' that Artemis had recommended saying that it had helped out a lot during her pregnancy with Jai (who is now 4 months old). The sound of her phone startling her and making her drop her book and loose her place. She quickly picked up her phone with one hand and picking up the book with the other.

"Hey, this is Zatanna Grayson speaking..." She said smiling, she'd never get used to saying that. "Batgirl?" She asked confused. "Is everything okay? How's Dick we have a doctors appointment soon that we can reschedule again."

"Just a minor set back, he's fine just minor scratches and bruises...the usual." Barbra waved off. "He asked if you'd be able to get to the watchtower so you guys could leave together." She explained.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Zatanna replied as she hung up.

Zatanna started on a teleportation spell when she suddenly stopped, she walked over to an old closet she had filled with her dad's old magic spell books and Nick-knacks. She skimmed through the items until a pink box tied with a pretty pink bow caught her eye. That had certainly not been there before.

Zatanna gently untied the ribbon and it revealed a small golden bracelet. Under the bracelet was a note written in a pretty cursive handwriting:

_Dear Zatanna, _

_This bracelet is very special, when I was pregnant with you I wore it every day. It should help you control your powers and some of your emotions. I cannot assure you that it will be blocked completely but it will block out most of it. I hope this helps for you, dear. _

_ Love, Mom_

Zatanna slipped on the bracelet allowing a thin, barely visible golden light encase her. She smiled feeling much more in control of her magic and took a deep breath before chanting, "Tropelet em ot a ateZ ebuT raen yb" (Teleport me to a Zeta Tube nearby)

She found herself in an empty ally near an old phone booth, stepping inside.

* * *

Zatanna rushed into the watchtower as soon as she could feel the ground under her feet.

"Dick?" She asked as she saw him and Wally on the couch flipping through channels. "Dick! You scared me to death! We're about to be late for the doctor's appointment and..." She was intrupted by Wally who was giving Dick a look that said 'Good Luck' and 'Oooooh you're going to get it'.

"Wait what doctor's appointment?" Wally asked.

"Uhhhh." Dick paused as he and Zatanna shared a look. They had decided to keep it quiet for now and until they get the results, Dick's family were the only ones that know. They had decided it 2 nights ago when one of Zatanna's old friends had a miscarriage and Zatanna didn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

"Me, I'm not feeling to good..." Zatanna lied.

"Are you sure? Just yesterday, you and Artemis were having a blast at the spa?" Wally asked.

"Wally, shut up and let them go!" Artemis screamed from the kitchen where she was mixing milk to feed Jai.

* * *

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson?" A young nurse asked them. Dick nodded and started to get up and help up Zatanna. "Follow me, please." She asked as she started to lead them through the white double doors.

"Doctor Menzardo will be right with you." She replied as soon as she got to the room.

Dick helped Zatanna onto the small metal bed and they waited for the Doctor to arrive.

* * *

"Well, it's still pretty early in your pregnancy but it seem's that the baby is smaller than other babies are usually...but I would like it if you could come back in 2 weeks." Dr. Menzardo said as she gave Zatanna a towel to wipe off the remaining gel.

Zatanna shakily nodded at the doctor and both her and Dick left in silence.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Dick had came out of the shower and found that Zatanna was reading 'How to Keep Your Unborn Child Healthy'

"Zee, it's okay. The doctor said it was too early to tell." Dick assured.

"Yeah, but what if it isn't?" Zatanna asked worried.

"Then we'll get through it together." Dick said.

"I'm still going to read this." Zatanna replied holding up the book.

"We'll read it together." Dick smiled as he gently moved the book in the middle so they could both see. Inside, Dick was really worried about their unborn son or daughter but he knew that if Zatanna saw through his masquerade and saw that he was worried she would start to panic. So, for her sake he kept his thoughts and worries to himself silently praying that nothing was wrong and it was all a mistake...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support and reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 13- The Big Problem **

Zatanna twisted and turned in the bed her and Dick shared. She kept mumbling in her sleep and Dick was afraid to wake her up.

_"Baby...hurt...too small...too big...magic...mother..." She mumbled._

"Zatanna?" Dick said softly shaking her gently. "Zee, wake up, it's me, Dick."

_"Dick..." She mumbled_ as her eyes started to flutter open, tears rolled down her cheeks as she replayed the doctors appointment over and over in her head.

* * *

_A few hours ago..._

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson?" Dr. Menzardo asked as he came in holding large files. "Last time a saw you, a few weeks ago, your child was to small..." The doctor paused. "Well, not it seems that it has grew a large amount. It's fairly large for about 3 months of pregnancy, but that's not why I'm worried. Zatanna, you aren't showing much and if it wasn't for the size of your child, I wouldn't be worried." The doctor leaned in closer to the two. "I want you to know that your... _special abilities_ could be playing with my machines. I advise you to go get a specialized doctor with the right tools to help you." She then walked out.

Zatanna wasn't surprised when the doctor mentioned her being a homo-magi. Alot of people knew that there was once a magician named Zatanna on the old team, but when she moved up to work with Dick, Wally, and so on...she took on the name Madame Ella ,in honor of her mother. She also wore a Glamour Charm so that no one but the team could recognize her.

The ride home was silent. Both of them wanting the best for their unborn child and hoping that the only problem were the machines.

* * *

"Dick?" Zatanna mumbled as she sat up in the bed that they shared. "Do...It's all my fault. We can't have a child...because of me." She cried as Dick hugged her. "I-I know how much family means to you and...i can't give that to you." She sobbed with self loath. "Oh, Dick, I'm so so so sorry." She apologized.

"Zatanna, what are you talking about?" He asked. "You're my family. I want to have this child and the doctor said that it's probably just the machines. We'll get through this... now, how about you go to the spa with the girls and me and the guys will try to figure it out." Dick suggested. Zatanna nodded and went to go change.

* * *

"So...she's not showing?" Conner asked. "Shouldn't that be good?" He questioned.

"No, it means there's something wrong. I know Artemis was HUGE when she was at 3 months pregnant. Zatanna's 2 months so...she should be showing at least a little bit." Wally said munching on a burrito as the guys were in the watch tower.

"Maybe, it could be like when Megan was pregnant." Kaldure suggested.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Because of her being a martian, we had to use a special machine to see past it because Ce-Ce kept going in stealth mode." Conner said as he laid down Ce-Ce next to Jai in the playpen. (I might not be accurate with ages but Ce-Ce is now 1, and Jai is still 6-7 months.)

* * *

Zatanna stood at the entrance 'Stellar Star Salon' in Star City, waiting for Megan, Artemis, and Rocky to meet her there.

... ...

They were getting their nails done and letting Zatanna vent and babble about her problems when suddenly the lights shut off. The workers were rushing to find the problem while Megan set up a mental link.

_Z ~ What's going on?_

_R ~ I don't know, but when y'all find out, feel free to share!_

_A ~ This salon is always so...stellar, nothing like this has ever happened._

_M ~ Guys... Do- Do you smell that?_

Everyone took in a deep breath. Artemis started to yawn.

_M ~ Guys...I'm going to... *yawn* take a nap._

_R ~ Yeah, a nap sounds perfect. _

_A ~ I agree_

Zatanna looked around to see everyone in the room asleep. A blinding light appeared and Zatanna found herself in a beautiful meadow. She squinted and she saw a happy family of three.

* * *

"Hey!" She called to the family as she started to run toward them. "Hey! Do you know where we are?" She exclaimed.

As she came closer she saw that the family was her, Dick, and a child she couldn't quite figure out. She saw that her and Dick were happy as they played with their child sitting in the grass and she couldn't help but think that everything would be alright.

* * *

"Zatanna! Zee!" She heard her name being called. Zatanna pulled her head up to notice that she was sitting in a chair, her hands tied behind her back. it was dark.

"Zatanna you're awake!" She heard Artemis whisper. "Think you could get us out of this mess?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah...but...what happened?" Zatanna asked.

"After the lights went low, we all got drugged and fell alseep. Next thing we knew, we're here tied up t a chair. You were the only one who hadn't woken up so we thought something was wrong." Megan explained.

Zatanna nodded, then paused to looked at her wrist. She gasped when she noticed that her bracelet was gone.

_"What's wrong?"_ Megan asked through the mental link, just in case it was 'magic related'.

_"My bracelet that helped control my powers...it's gone! I need it back!" _Zatanna said her voice some how sounding panicked though the mental link.

_"Zee, concentrate. Get us out of here and we'll find it. They took my purse and it also had some glamour charms you gave me for emergencies so we have to get our stuff back."_ Rocky assured.

Zatanna nodded and started to chant some simple spells to warm up. "thgil." (Light)

At first nothing happened, but slowly...at the far left corner of the room light started to spread throughout the whole room.

_"You can do it, Zee!" _Megan encouraged.

Zatanna gave her a wry smile...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I haven't been feeling good and I have exams coming up. It's very hard for me to balance everything AND squeeze in time for writing (both fanfiction and my novel) So, if this sounds rushed I am so very sorry and I apologize for further references. **

**Chapter 14 - Escape**

"nu- eitnu- eitnu eseht sepor" (un- untie- untie these ropes..) Zatanna weakly chanted for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You can do it Zatanna!" Megan weakly encouraged. She looked around and saw that Artemis, along with Rocky had fallen asleep. 'The Drug must be still in their system and taking a tole on them.' She thought to herself. The only reason she and Zatanna were still awake...well Zatanna almost knocked out from exhaustion, were because of their powers...or at least thats what she thought. "15th times...a charm! Right?" She added. She had to keep Zatanna awake or they'd never get out of this place.

"Tell me why you can- can't just use _your _powers?" Zatanna asked, stifling a yawn.

"The drug. Although I'm still awake, it effected my powers greatly." Megan replied.

"How do you know it hasn't effected mine?" Zatanna asked, her right eye slowly closing.

"ZATANNA!" Megan yelled, waking her up. "I know, because you were able to do a simple spell. So you're powers are working. Maybe...instead of trying to untie all of our hands with you spell. Try doing only yours then you can untie everyone else." Megan offered.

Zatanna's eyes lit up. "Duh! Thanks Megan. But I'm going to untie yours, because if it does work, there's a chance I could be knocked out, I won't be any use then." Zatanna took a deep breath, "eitnu s'nageM sdnah"(untie Megan's hands)

* * *

The sound of wails echoed through the watchtower.

"Con, I love ya, I really do! But if you don't get that kid of your's to shut it's mouth...how are we gonna get this ancient magic-martian ultra sound thingy to work?!" Karen (Bumblebee) exclaimed.

"Don't you think I'm trying!?" Conner replied loudly as he rocked CeCe back and forth.

Suddenly the wails of 7 month old Jai soon echoed through the watchtower as well. Wally dropped the wrench he was holding and ran to the small nursery they had set up in the living room.

Wally picked up Jai from the play pen and joined Conner as he rocked his son back and forth in effort to calm him down.

"Where's Artemis? Jai's hungry." Wally asked.

"So's CeCe." Conner added.

"Well, feed the kid already!" Mal replied as he helped Dick lift a part of the machine up so Bumblebee could see what was inside.

"Only Artemis can make the milk!" Wally replied.

"What's your excuse Conner?" Dick asked.

"We're out of milk in the watchtower." He replied. "Megan was gonna pick it up, but they've been gone for...3 hours."

"How long does it take to do nails?" Wally asked as he gave Jai the pacifier in an attempt to soothe the wailing child.

"I don't know, I've called Zee, but it went straight to voicemail." Bumblebee answered as she used her powers to wield a crack.

"I'm worried..." Dick said as he took out his phone.

... ...

"Thank you so much for coming." Dick said as he greeted Barbra. "I've got this super mission for you, it'll take guts..." Dick warned as he showed her to the living room.

"I think we both know I've got more guts then you, Dick. What's the mission?" She asked. She walked in the living room to see Conner, Wally, and Kaldure to be suited up. Bumblebee and Mal had taken the machine to a quieter location so they could work. On the floor, hidden by a bunch of pillows and blankets, were Jai and CeCe.

"Watch the kids, we tracked Zee's phone and found it in an abandoned storage unit in Central City." Dick replied as they all started to walk toward the bioship, outside.

"Babysitting? Really, Dick?!" Barbra shouted.

Dick turned back to her, his finger on his lips as he said "Shhhhhhhhh." and pointed to the babies who started to stir.

Barbra let out a sigh and watched as they flew away...

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long and it's so short. I've been very stressed lately so...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I guess that long break wan't so long. I really hate keeping up with ages so...sorry about that. **

**Chapter 15 - Reunited**

Zatanna looked to Megan who's eyes started to shut again.

"I'm...I'm almost there Megan..." Zatanna whispered as she tried the spell for the 10th time, surprised that she hadn't passed out from exhaustion. "eitnu nageM"(Untie Megan) Zatanna quietly whispered.

Suddenly Megan could feel her hands being able to move more freely and she slipped a hand out, glad that she had used lotion on a daily basis.

"You did it, Zee!" She exclaimed as she stood up and stretched, her muscles sore from being here for quite a few hours. She looked over to Zee who had started to pant very heavily and her eyes closing slowly. Megan ran over to her and untied her as quickly as possible. She then woke up the others and untied them.

They had all woken up except for Zatanna, who they had rested on the floor, her head resting on Rocky's coat.

"Okay, so what do we do now? Our cellphones, communicators, purses...they're all gone." Rocky sighed.

"Well, we have to get out of here, and judging by the lock, these people weren't expecting us to wake up." Artemis replied as she examined the lock. "What about your powers, Meg?" Artemis asked.

"Still not working...specific types of drugs have that effect on us martians." Megan explained.

"Magicians too as it seems." Rocky replied as she glanced over at Zatanna.

"It could also have to do with her being pregnant and her bracelet is missing." Megan explained.

"What bracelet?" Rocky asked confused.

"Zee got this bracelet that helps control her powers better, whoever took it...we have to find it for her." Artemis signed. "Megan, do you have a bobby pin by any chance?" Artemis asked.

(And yes, I'm aware of how cliche this is going to be..)

"Uh, yeah." Megan replied as she gently pulled her favorite bobby pin with a red rose pendant attached to it. Conner had given it to her for their 6 month anniversary.

"Awe, Megs, this is the one Conner gave you isn't it?" Artemis asked. Megan nodded saddly. She knew that Artemis would have to bend it and it would most likely be ruined, but with Zatanna in this condition she really had no choice. "I can't do this Megan, I know how much it means to you.." Artemis replied handing it back to her.

"We have to get Zatanna out of here, just use it Artemis, Conner will understand and I'm sure Zatanna can magically fix it." Megan assured.

"Yeah, Zee'll be able to fix it, we need to get her out of here though, I'm starting to feel woozy again."Rocky added. Artemis took the bobby pin back from Megan and started working on the lock.

* * *

The boys landed on the dock and Conner put the bioship in camo mode.

"Can you say Cliche much?" Wally scoffed. "_How original!_" Wally sighed. "It's not like any person who ever kidnapped anyone kept them in a warehouse on the docks!" He added sarcastically.

"Wally, SHUT UP!" Dick exclaimed.

* * *

Rocky and Artemis held Zatanna, who still hadn't woken up yet, up. The wobbly followed Megan, who had stopped suddenly, making them all tumble to the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" Artemis asked.

"S-Sorry, I...I swear I heard something." Megan answered. "Let's keep going."

It wasn't that long before the one lane path split up into two.

"Uh, which way?" Rocky asked.

"Um, left?" Megan answered wearily. They all went through the left path and found out that it had been a dead end.

"Megan, do you know where you're going?!" Rocky snapped.

"No, but you try navigating through a unknown place, Rocky! It's harder than it looks!" Megan snapped back.

"You guys, stop. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're all more than a little tired and cranky. Let's just go back the way we came and then go right." Artemis said calmly.

Rocky and Megan nodded and they all turned around and started walking.

A few minutes later, they ended up stopping...again. The only difference is that everyone hears the noises this time.

Artemis and Rocky gently sit Zatanna up by the wall and the three get into a fighting stance.

They started to see 4 shadows and before anyone can stop her, Artemis is charging at the first actual person she sees and manages to knock him off gaurd, ending up on him falling to the ground.

"Wally! Did you trip again?" Asks a voice not far behind.

"Wally?!" Artemis exclaimed. She then notices a tuff of red hair and she reaches down to help her husband up.

They all rejoice as they're reunited with their wives and husbands, except for Dick, who is holding Zatanna bridal style.

"What happened to her?" He growled.

"Something about a missing bracelet. We have to find that by the way." Rocky explains.

"Oh, you mean this?" Conner asks as he throws them all their stuff they had with them. And in a little Ziploc bag is Zatanna's bracelet.

Dick quickly puts it on Zatanna, and her eyes slowly start to open.

Dick lets out a sigh of relief and they all go back to the bioship, glad that something is finally going their way.

"I'm so glad I'm alive." Rocky sighs.

"Yeah." Artemis chuckled. "You're wedding is in a week, a wedding without a bride..." Everyone laughs.

* * *

"Did you make sure the tracker is on the bracelet?" A voice asks.

"Yes...yes I did..."

"Good, stage 1 is complete. Now, we just have to wait. And you will have what you always wanted." The voice answered.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I've been making, and if it's too confusing for you, I'm very very sorry. I also made a major mistake in chapter 2! When Artemis was holding Lian, when they found out about the wedding...I meant to say Thea! Artemis was meant to be holding Thea Nguyen-Harper. Here are the families.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, I'm sorry for making all those mistakes, but I promise to do my best to not make anymore! None! Okay, on with the story. Thanks for sticking with this story even though I've made really big changes and mistakes! Luv, ya!**

**(Feel's like forever since I've done one of these) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice...If I did, I would not have done it Justice (lol get it... *Check's 'do corny weird joke' off to do list*)**

**Chapter 16 - The Bat Clan Reunion (And yes I am aware how most of my chapters have similar names...)**

_**2 days after the kidnapping incident...**_

"Tim! You're back!" Dick exclaimed as he zoomed pass Alfred, who was holding the door for him, and tackled his adoptive brother.

"No tackling in the dinning room, please move it to the batcave or the living room, Master Richard and Master Timothy." Alfred said.

"OKAY ALFRED!" Tim screamed back.

"Hi, Alfred." Zatanna said.

"Hello, Miss Zatanna." Alfred greeted.

Zatanna went inside Wayne manor and saw Cassie holding Helena in her lap, while Damian talked about how he bet Dick and Tim were going to get in trouble for wrestling in the house.

"Hey Cassie!" Zatanna greeted as she went to hug the younger girl.

"Zee! Oh I'm so sorry we missed you're wedding! Tim was working really hard to get out of Detective's school really early so we could move back here." Cassie sighed as she hugged her. "Is there something different about you?" Cassie asked, standing back to examine her friend.

"Sissy Zatanna's...pr-pre-preg..Ugh! I can't say it anymore! Dami, you say it!" Helena said.

"I told you not to call me that sis! Anyways, Cassie, my sister was trying to say that Zatanna is pr-eg-nant." Damian said slowly so Helena could figure out how to say the word.

There was a high pitch squeal as Cassie pulled Zatanna into another hug, careful not to hurt her. (She is wondergirl after all)

"Cassie?" Diana said.

"Diana!" Cassie squealed as she went to hug her former mentor. "Oh, I have so much things to tell you! Alaska was...AMAZING! And since Tim graduated already we're moving back here and we're both going back in the hero gig!" Cassie exclaimed. (Tim and Cassie went to Alaska when Tim was 18 and Cassie was 17. Tim gave up the hero gig at age 16 to focus on getting out of school faster so he could go to college, which didn't take him long to complete. Cassie, on the other hand, went to high school in Alaska and finished when she was 18, like normal. She's now taking an online college course.)

"I hope you aren't going to steal back being Robin." Damian glared.

"Don't worry. I'm not." Tim glared back.

"Ooooooooh kay! Let's go eat, I'm starved!" Cassie interrupted.

* * *

"So, Zee, did you figure out what's wrong with the child?" Diana asked casually at dinner.

"We actually did." Zatanna beamed.

"Because of Zatanna's powers, the little squirt was playing tricks. When we did an ultra-sound with the magic/martian proof untra-machine, we could see him or her and it's all good and healthy!" Dick explained.

"That's great!" Diana replied.

"Wait, there was a problem?" Cassie asked Zatanna.

"Yeah, they thought there was something wrong because in the regular ultra-machines, our kid looked too small and I wasn't showing that much. The doctor was worried but we fixed it." Zatanna explained.

"Oh, phew!" Cassie sighed. "I want my little niece of nephew all healthy so I can squeeze his or her's little cheeks!" Cassie squealed.

"Cassie...what do you mean..._future _nephew?" Diana asked.

"Uh...did I say that?" Cassie asked nervously.

Everyone nodded, and Bruce even added a "yes"

"Uh...tim.." Dick smirked.

"Oh, yeah...did I forget to mention..." Tim chuckled nervously as he grabbed Cassie's hand. "We're engaged..." He added.

"You're what?!" Diana exclaimed. Bruce started to choke on his pasta that Alfred prepared deliciously.

"Is anyone else getting a feeling of Deja Vu?" Damian asked. (He's talking about chapter 3, where Dick and Zee announce their wedding)

"You're only..20!" Bruce exclaims.

"Um, I'm 21...about to turn 22 at Christmas...which is...4 months?" Dick asks defending his 'brother'.

"Christmas?!" Helena asks. "Presents! Toys...SANTA?!" Helena exclaims.

"Helena, you do realize that Santa isn't- mphmhsp" Cassie is quick to cover Damian's mouth.

"Don't ruin her childhood." Cassie whispers in his ear.

"But i thought she already knew?" Damian replied. "It's such a childish thing."

"What were you about to say, Dami?" Helena asks, innocently.

"He was about to say that Santa isn't coming until a couple of months." Cassie corrects glaring at Damian, who is just nodding.

"Back, to the matter at hand..." Zatanna said. "What's wrong with them getting engaged, I think it's wonderful! Congrats guys." Zatanna adds.

"Thanks, Zee." Tim and Cassie said in union, grateful for the support.

"It's just..there's too many weddings right now." Diana explained.

"Oh, well we don't have to get married now." Tim says, quickly.

"I'll wait." Cassie says as she finishes off her garlic bread.

"Wonderful!" Alfred exclaimed. "So, are we up for desert, still?" He asks, and everyone nods.

* * *

**Next is Rocky/Kaldure's wedding. Then..I might have to skip forward to the bird the of Grayson boy...or girl. :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I don't know why I'm updating so much. Anyways this is IMPORTANT! I want you to tell me in the reviews...if you want to see more Pregnant!Zatanna, or do you want to skip ahead to the birth...PLEASE tell me!**

**Chapter 17 - A 'Lantis Wedding**

The music played slowly in the background as Zatanna, still 2 months pregnant, sat on the table sharing pregnancy stories with Artemis.

"Wow, only two months and you're insecure for no reason Zee." Artemis told her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it was a miricle that I fit into this dress. Now that Dr. Fate worked with us to make a charm to stop the tricks...so I'm starting to show more and I just think that..." Zatanna sighed as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"Then, just take the charm off when you want to look hot." Artemis shrugged.

"No, the thing is...the baby's tricks makes me like big and small! It's like I'm going to give birth to a-"

"Troll!" Artemis laughed. "A little Robin Troll, just what everyone needed!" She laughed.

"Oh no, I see tears!" Exclaimed a voice behind Artemis and Zatanna. Zatanna quickly wiped her tears away, careful not to ruin her make-up, and looked up to see Rocky in her beautiful laced sweetheart neckline wedding dress. Kaldure in a tuxedo with a purple bow tie with his hand on her waist.

"Hormones." Zatanna sniffled.

"Then where the heck is Dick? Shouldn't he be here dealing with this?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, he should." Kaldure agreed. "I believe he is at the bar with Roy and Wally, and what is this about a Robin Troll?"

"Nothing." Artemis replied.

"Oh good, the last thing we need is another prankster." Rocky added.

"Hey! That prankster might be my kid!" Zatanna said defensively, but jokingly. They all joined in on her laughter.

* * *

Zatanna and Dick sat at the table while Dick held Jai and Zatanna had CeCe on her lap. They watched as Wally and Artemis slowly swayed to the song, Artemis' head resting on Wally's chest. They then turned to Rocky, Kaldure, Megan, and Conner to find them doing the same thing. The only reason they weren't on the dance floor was because Zatanna had offered to watch the two kids.

Jai, 7 months old, gurgled and laughed as Dick played peek-a-boo with him and CeCe happily attempted patty cake with Zatanna while mumbling attempted words.

Later on the two couples came back to get their kids and Dick coaxed Zatanna to get on the dance floor.

"Zee, you're beautiful." He mumbled stroking her hair. (Zatanna wore a sparkly purple and silver dress with a tutu bottom. Her hair put into an elegant bun with a beautiful clip of a rose given to her by Diana as a wedding gift.)

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Zatanna joked, Dick chuckled. "I hope our child get's your eyes." Zatanna said softly, laying her head on his chest.

"So, you like my eyes?" Dick asked. Zatanna playfully punched his shoulder.

"I hope they don't have your ego...I don't know how someone could live with an ego _that _big." Zatanna joked.

And for the rest of the song they laughed while talking about their hopes for the child to come...


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm very very excited about this chapter, and I'm sorry to say that it will be short, but I'll try to draw it out as much as I can! Thanks for the luv and support! It makes me want to update everyday! Oh and does anyone know if stories have a chapter limit, because if they do I might reach that limit and end up continuing in another story. **

**Chapter 18 - Baby Names**

Dick and Zatanna sat on the couch watching America's Funniest Home Videos when Zatanna, now 4 months pregnant and starting to show much more than 2 months ago, jumped to her feet.

"Something wrong Zee?" Dick asked, yawning since it was still 8 in the morning. He watched as Zatanna ran to the restroom and followed after her, ready to hold her hair up and comfort her.

* * *

"Dick!" Zatanna exclaimed, an hour later, when they were sitting on the couch.

"Do you need to puke again?" Dick said getting up.

"No, silly! But, I am getting sick of this puking thing. Anyways, you know what we never did?" Zatanna asked.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Pick out baby names!" Zatanna exclaimed. "I know we have a doctor's appointment in to be able to tell the gender, but I fee like we should be prepared."

"I know the feeling, okay so how about this..." Dick explained his plan and Zatanna gave him a large hug followed by a kiss on the cheek as they both started to get to work.

* * *

Zatanna had woken up to see that Dick was gone and their was a knocking on the door, she opened the door to find Artemis.

"Hey!" Said the pregnant magician.

"Hey, Zee." Artemis replied as she walked inside.

"Can i get you anything?" Zatanna asked walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, some tea would be nice." Artemis replied when she started to look around the kitchen, her hand gliding along the small marble counter top. Artemis' eyes landed on the fridge. On the left side of the stainless steal fridge was a large dry erase board that cover the side of the fridge from top to bottom. Written in bright yellow writing were the words "Baby Names" Artemis read through the list of names.

The first one was Mary, written in pink. Then the name Jason and Jase, followed in the color blue.

"That's a great idea, Zee." Artemis complimented.

"Thanks, Artemis." Zatanna replied as they both sat down on the dinning table. "So why'd you come here again?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, umm, I'm going to be a mom again." Artemis said. Zatanna nearly spit the hot tea out of her mouth before she went up and squeezed Artemis. "

Oh that's great! How far along are you?" She asked.

"About 1 month. I just found out today." Artemis replied.

"Have you told Wally?" Zatanna asked. "How about Jai, where is he?" Zatanna asked, she hadn't seen the 9 month old anywhere.

"He's got a small cold and Wally said he could handle him until we take him to the doctor soon." Artemis replied.

"So, do you know what you want? Another boy or a girl?" Zatanna asked sipping her tea.

"Honestly, as much as I want an even combination, I'm really hoping for another boy, but I know how much Wally's been dying for a baby girl." Artemis answered. "He's also very determined about naming our child after himself. A boy or a girl." Artemis scoffed. Zatanna laughed at her self.

"You don't want another Wally? Wallace West Jr." Zatanna laughed.

"No, the world cannot survive another Wally West." Artemis replied.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna sat on their bed as they watched animal planet.

"Dick." Zatanna said softly.

"Hmm?" Dick mumbled back as he furiously clicked away on his laptop.

"I have the perfect name." Zatanna said.

"Boy or girl?" Dick asked as he shut the laptop and gave Zatanna a curious look.

"Girl." Zatanna replied. Dick nodded and Zatanna took it as a signal to go on. "How about Mary...Mary Aster Grayson." Zatanna asked.

Dick chuckled. "Aster? _I wonder where that came from?_" He asked sarcastically.

"Come on, Dick, I'm serious." Zatanna sighed.

"Okay, it's not that bad. But what if it's a boy?" Dick asked.

"Then we'll call him John Aster Grayson." Zatanna replied.

"You're really hooked up on the name Aster aren't you?" Dick teased nudging her slightly. Zatanna nodded enthusiastically. "How about Giovanni Aster Grayson?" Dick asked softly. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek and immediately thought he had made a wrong move.

"It's perfect. Thanks Dick." Zatanna said as she hugged him. Then, together, they went to the kitchen and at the end of the night, they had 3 more names added to the list.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Funny story... I kinda thought I already updated this so...yeah! ;/**

**Chapter 19 - The Gender**

Zatanna and Dick walked into the watchtower, hand and hand.

"Hey Dick!" Wally greeted, in his Flash uniform. "Hey, Zee!" He added as he waved at her. "What are you two soon-to-be-parent-newbies doing here?" He teased.

"We're here to meet with Dinah, she's going to tell us the gender of this little person." Dick said as he put a hand on Zee's now 5 month belly.

"How's Artemis doing? She should be two months now, right?" Zatanna asked.

"Arty's good. Nothing I haven't handled before. Moody Artemis equals many..many.._many_..threats that have to do with arrows, and very unpleasant things." Wally chuckled nervously. Then his phone started to ring. Wally picked it up. "Yes, yes, yes Artemis. I'll pick up Jai at Ollie's, then pick up some...what no! Artemis, Pistateo Ice Cream makes you puke! I don't care if you-" Wally stopped arguing with Artemis and turned to the couple who looked back at him with a look of pity. "I'll talk to you guys later, good luck!" He whispered.

The two laughed before walking away.

"Artemis, okay fine. I'll buy you your ice cream just stop crying. Okay, love you too babe."

* * *

"Hey, Zee, hi Dick. So how have you been feeling, Zee?" Dinah asked.

"Great. The baby's been kicking more often now." Zee replied.

"We heard Ollie's watching Jai?" Dick asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Jai and Thea. Apparently, Roy and Jade are really taking Lian being a superhero really seriously." Dinah replied as she applied some special magic blocking cream on Zatanna's belly, she also gave Zatanna a glass of water.

At Zatanna's curious look Dick explained, "It has more 'magic-blocking'...vitamins, as Wally calls it. He helped us with the formula, the only thing is it'll block you're powers for at least an hour."

Zatanna nodded and quickly gulped down the glass of water.

"Great, now we can start." Dinah said as she turned her attention to the screens.

* * *

"Do you guys want to know the gender?" Dinah asked.

"Yes." Dick replied instantly. Dinah looked to Zatanna.

"Uh, Dick...I actually changed my mind. I think it'd be cool to...like have a surprise." Zatanna replied.

"Zee, we already talked. If we find out the gender we'd be able to paint the nursery, and prepare. We need to prepare... _I _need to prepare." Dick said, his eyes pleadingly.

"We could paint it yellow? Or green? Gender neutral colors." Zatanna replied.

"I'll leave you guys to discuss it, while I go and get the results, just in case." Dinah said as she walked out.

"Zee...why the sudden change?" Dick asked.

"I don't know, it just feels...right. Why's it so important for you to prepare?" Zatanna asked.

"Zee, I know...family is important for the both of us...and..."

"Oh." Zatanna said, cutting him off quietly. "I'm so sorry. I -totally forgot...I was being selfish...if it means so much to you, Dick, we can find out the gender." Zatanna aplogized.

Dinah came in with an envelope in her hands. "Here's the pictures. Ollie needed me to go home quickly, something about Thea going missing and Jai, who won't stop pulling on his goatee. Anyways, I just got the pictures prepared."

* * *

Dick and Zatanna decided to wait till they were at home to open the envelope. Later at night, Zatanna grabbed the small white envelope and opened it, Dick came in after taking his shower, his hair wet as he dried it with a towel.

"Dick, it's...a girl." Zatanna smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on a new Young Justice story called, The Breakfast Bunch. You should all totally check it out. Anyways, here we go, this one is going to be very short. I might make it a little longer.**

**Chapter 20 - Putting The Nursery Together**

"Ow!" Wally shrieked as he held his finger. His son, Jai, who was sitting in the play pen with Thea laughed and clapped his hands.

"azzy!" He babbled.

"Unca Wally! Jai is try'n to say Daddy!" The four, soon to be five year old exclaimed as she clapped for her cousin.

"That's awesome, Speedy, but Uncle Wally hurt his finger trying to put this stupid crib together." He was about to go on when Artemis intrupted him.

"Wally! Language!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Yeah, young ones are the most impressionable!" Megan spoke up as she covered Cecelia's ears.

Zatanna walked in with a tray of tea and soda, "Who's impressionable."

"Nevermind, hey Zee, can I get a band-aid?" Wally asked.

Artemis gave him a look. "Wally, you're a super hero, you can handle a splinter."

Dick and Conner snorted in the background, but when they saw the look their wives were giving them they quietly started to continue painting the walls.

* * *

"Zee this trimming, it's perfect!" Megan exclaimed as she used her telekinesis to line the trimming on the top wall so Artemis can seal it to the wally with glue. It was a yellow trimming with black poka-dots and it looked amazing on the different red walls.

On the first wall, where the dresser and some comman strip hooks were, it was a plain, simple cheery red wall.

The second wall, the one where the opening of the closet, was red with yellow Chevron print.

The third wall, the one horizontal to the first, was also plain red, but above the white wooden crib, was a simple, yet valuable line of twine. On that line of twine, hung some things that Zatanna and Dick had carefully picked out. The first object was a small miniturized flying Grayson poster. (Dick had told Zatanna that he wanted their daughter and future kids...(wink wink) to always remember their circus roots). The second object, was a felt Robin that Zatanna and Dick made, together, when the night Dick had proposed. (I'll do a flash back on that soon.) The third object was a magic mickey, complete with a magician's hat and a star wand. The forth object was a picture of Mary and Jonh Grayson, along with little Dick, and the fifth object, was a picture of Sindella, Giovanni, and little Zatanna. The last object, was a picture of the baby's ultra-sound

The forth wall, was red with yellow and green poka-dots. The white rocking chair and green bookcase filled with different types of books both sat near the wide window that had sheer yellow curtains. And along the top edges of the room was the yellow dotted with black trimming.

"Thanks for all the help, guys!" Zee exclaimed as she watched all her friends walk out the door.

"No problem, sorry Kaldure and Rocky couldn't make it, Kaldure's taking Rocky to Atlantis for King Orion's second baby shower." Artemis replied, as she buckled in Thea and Wally buckled in Jai.

"Yeah, It was fun, and you helped me with CeCe's nursery!" Megan said as she helped Conner buckle in CeCe.

Dick came up from behind and put a hand on her waist, as they both waved to their friends.

Zatanna rested her head on Dick's shoulder and sighed.

"What's up Zee?" Dick asked.

"I just can't wait for our baby to come, she's going to love her room, and the Robin colors, that just topped it off." Zatanna sighed.

"I love it too, Zee." Dick said kissing her forehead, "It's going to be great."

* * *

**Please please please review! Oh and Happy Chinese New Year!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support and all! I would like to start answering questions so leave some in the reviews and I'll happily answer them back! This chapter is mostly a date review. **

**Chapter 21- The Times That Went By**

"Dick, what date is it today again?" Zatanna asked for the hundredth time.

Dick chuckled, "It's September 13, 2020."

"Really? So we only got married 1 year ago, can you believe it? And we're already having a kid...wow I feel old." Zatanna said as she flipped though a magazine.

"You're not old Zee, and you and I both know that we've really been together since we were teens, so we've actually got alot of history." Dick laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Zatanna sighed, her mind went to the piece of twine hanging above their soon to be daughter's crib. "I remember the day we made the Robin...April 17, 2019, or was it 18th?" Zatanna let out a breathy laugh, "We raced home from Hawii, after a mission, since you wanted to do something, because that's the day you officially asked me out. Although...we've actually been together since 2016. You just never asked me out on a 'date'." Zatanna rambled.

"Yeah, I remember. We called it kidnappings." Dick chuckled as he read through the news paper.

"Yeah, but then my little robin grew out of 'kidnappings' and decided to take me out on our first date in April 17, 2018. Then a year later, you proposed...we got married on May 2, 2019. Artemis had Jai, on November 20th, and the times just...wosh!" Zatanna explained.

"Yeah, time is just passing by, way to fast." Dick sighed. "And I remember making the Robin too, Zee. You were horrible at it, so we ended up trying 3 times before we finally got it right."

"Yeah, we stayed up till 3 am that night too." Zatanna exclaimed.

* * *

_"Come on, Zee. It's 2:33 am, let's go to bed." Dick groaned._

_"Dick, I have to get this done. It'll help me remember today. Please, can you just help me with it. It'll be alot faster..." Zatanna sang._

_"Oh alright." Dick said as he joined her on the table where red, yellow, and black felts were laid out, along with scissors and a hot glue gun. "We've been at this forever and we just can't get it to turn out right." Dick mumbled as he looked at the 3 other failed attempts of a Robin. _

_The first one, one side of the beak was much larger than the other. The second one, one leg was facing the wrong directions, and the third, the eyes had been glued under the beak. _

_"I promise, we'll get it right this time.." Zatanna said determinded._

_And, at 3 am on April 18, 2019, after both Zatanna and Dick got in bed, on the table of their apartment was a perfectly made Robin. _

* * *

**_Sorry if the dates are messed up. If so please tell me! Next will be a surprise...I'm not telling you what surprise it'll be. You'll have to wait and see._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated. State testing is driving me insane, at least this helps me practice for the English part! :**)

**~Again, please pardon the age mistakes. I hate keeping up with ages,although I try my best. Here's a rough estimate of the kid's ages: (This is more for me than you ;))**

**Helena Wayne- 4; Thea Harper - 4; Damian Wayne - 12 1/2; Lian Harper - 11; Jai West - 1 year old; Cecelia - 1 yr 9 months; Artemis 3 months pregnant; Zee 7 months . **

**Chapter 22 - Surprise **

Dick and Zee got home from their doctors appointment with even more pictures, they had already filled up 1/4 of the album and their baby girl hadn't even came out yet.

"Dick...where are we going? I really want to go home and enjoy some nice cold ice cream. It's so hot!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Zee, it's the beginning of October, it's suppose to be cold." Dick laughed as he turned into the road to mount Justice, Zee's eyes covered by a blindfold.

"I could get these off if I wanted too, but because I'm so nice...I'll keep them on. For you." Zatanna said.

"And we appreciate that very much." Dick said as he pulled to a hault inside the hanger of Mt. Justice.

"We? Dick, what do you mean?"

Dick helped her out of the car and took off her blindfold. Zatanna opened her eyes and saw a large bright red, yellow, and green sign that read 'Congrats! It's A Girl!'

She saw Artemis, Wally, and Jai. Megan, Cece, and Conner. Rocky and Kaldure. Bruce and Diana. Tim and Cassie. Alfred and Damian. Barbra. Barry, Iris, Ollie, Dinah, Hal, Mal, Karen...almost everyone they knew.

"Guys, I told you guys not to do this!" Zatanna exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"You're 7 months pregnant and you haven't had your baby shower..." Rocky said. "C'mon. You don't think we'd miss an opportunity like this?"

Everyone else agreed.

Zatanna went up to Artemis and hugged her, knowing it was mostly her idea.

* * *

Megan had prepared a wonderful feast for everyone, with the help of the others, of course. They were in the middle of watching the boys; Wally, Mal, Dick, Kaldure, Ollie, Roy, Barry, Clark, Icon, Hal, and even King Orion and Bruce, try to make a peanut butter sandwich with one hand while holding a baby doll in the other.

So far, it was not working out for them.

Wally had dropped the baby, twice.

"Come on baywatch, how am I ever going to trust you with Jai?" Artemis asked as she watched as Jai and Cece played in the playpen together.

Jade and Lian both laughed at Roy along with Artemis as he struggled to open the jar, and ended up dropping the doll in the process. "Men are strangely weak." Jade scoffed.

"Did he drop me when I was a kid?" Lian laughed.

Jade laughed,"I think we both dropped you a few times, kiddo."

Lian, shocked, went over to where Thea and Helena were messing with a sleeping Damian.

"Guys, not cool." Lian whined as she looked at Damian. There was a badly drawn on pink mustache, that she knew was sharpe and wouldn't come off easily, along with the clumps of glitter and glue in his raven hair. His eyelids were covered in lipstick that was mistakenly used as eye shadow, and my little pony stickers randomly placed on his small dress shirt. "You should have called me. That way I could have done this." Lian smirked as she took out her phone and snapped a picture. "Blackmail."

"Your turn, sissy!" Thea exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll make you pretty!" Helena exclaimed as they both reached down to grab markers and glitter.

"Uh...you know what? I'm going to check on dad..." Lian said and she bolted back to her mom.

* * *

With the party over, Dick and Zatanna sat in the living room and started to open gifts.

"Awe!" Zatanna said as she looked at the small pink, badly wrapped gift.

The tag read:

To: The new baby From: Helena and Thea

Zatanna opened it and found a ty 'Early' the robin, stuffed bean animal.

"That's adorable." Dick said from behind her.

They both got up and walked upstairs to the new baby's room. They placed 'Early' in the crib.

* * *

"Dick," Zatanna said as they looked around the room together. "I have more name ideas.."

"Really?" Dick asked. Zatanna nodded. They both sat down in the middle of the room.

"Joan. Mary-Joan Sindella Grayson." Zatanna said simply.

Dick smiled. "Joan, like John, but for a girl. John like both of our dads..." Dick whispered. Zatanna leaned her head on Dick's shoulder and nodded. "I love it, and Mary-Joan will too." Dick leaned down and kissed her forehead. After a few moments of silence Dick spoke up again, "It seems right really,"

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"Mary, is my mom's name. Joan, is for both of our dads, and Sindella for your mom. We get a new addition to our family, and it seems right that it has all of the family we lost...it's kind of like getting them back, and a new one too." Dick explained.

"You're right." Zatanna said. "Thanks for the family, Dick." Zatanna mumbled.

"Thank you too Zee."

* * *

**SUPRISE! 2 MORE MONTHS AND MARY-JOAN SINDELLA GRAYSON WILL ARRIVE! **

**If you haven't found out what the suprise was, it was the name. ;)**

**I'd like to give a shoutout to Noto, theNotoriousNovelist, for the name Joan. Thanks alot, bud! **

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

FAV!

AND...

FOLLOW! (BOTH ME AND THE STORY)


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it took this long, I had writers block. And I wanted some more team bonding before the Chalant baby comes, which will be in the next chapter.**

**Here is a list of the families with kids:**

**Lian (11), Thea(4), Jade, and Roy Harper**

**Helena(4), Damian(12 1/2), Bruce, and Diana Wayne**

**Odyssia (Sia) (10), Oliver, and Dinah Queen**

**Cecelia(1 yr 10 months), Conner, and Megan Kent**

**Jai(11 month old), Wally, and Artemis**

**Bonnie (10), Louis, and Clark Kent**

**A.J (11), Mera, and King Orion (or Authur)**

**Donnie (Don) (4) and Dawn (4), Iris, and Barry Allen**

**(Barbra is 2 months pregnant, but no one knows...shhh) Barbra and Sam Young**

**Chapter 23 - The Vacation**

"You're joking right?" Artemis asked.

The mentors nodded.

"B-But, you guys aren't _the _Justice League anymore...we are. And if your trying to steal our job-"

"No, Wally." Bruce shook his head. "We aren't trying to steal your jobs,"

"You guys do a pretty good job as the heroes, we're getting 'old'" Barry said as he did air quotes on the word 'old'.

"Speak for yourself, I feel great!" Clark said.

"Don't brag." Diana and Dinah both said, punching Clark on the shoulder.

Ollie laughed as Clark held his arm, so he got punched as well.

"We just want to let you guys have a break. Zee's pregnant, so Dick, you and Zee won't get vacations like this one for a while." Diana said.

"And Artemis, Wally, Conner, and Megan, you guys have kids, don't you want a break...it'll only a week." Louis Kent said. (Louis Lane...Clark Kent, just in case you don't know.)

Everyone thought about it.

"We don't have kids." Raquel pointed out. (I'm now on calling her Raquel pronounced Rockelle, it sounds better for me)

"Well, then make most of your freedom." Aqualad pointed out.

"Who'd watch our kids? You can't watch over the Earth and everyone's kids." Roy pointed out.

"Yeah, Red is right, Lian won't go for it. I promised I'd take her on a real overnight mission." Jade pointed out.

"We'll take shifts, they'll all stay at the watchtower." Bruce added. "We even brought in special forces..."

"Meaning, Tim, Cassie, Jamie (Bluebeetle), Bart, Garfield, Barbra, and Sam?" Zatanna asked. The old JLA members nodded.

"I trust Gar, CeCe loves him." Megan said.

"Jai's alright with Bart." Artemis shrugged.

"We're bringing your mom here too, I called and she couldn't say yes faster." Ollie said.

Artemis nodded.

"Helena will be here?" Roy asked Diana and Bruce. "Damian too?" They both nodded. "Then Thea and...saddly Lian will be good...just make sure they don't get too close. Lian and Damian...she's only 11."

Everyone laughed at Roy's protectiveness.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING ON A 7-DAY CRUISE!"Wally exclaimed.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna went along with everyone else to drop their kids off at the watchtower. Zatanna examined the room, which, thanks to her spell, was now fully babyproof.

She examined the main room of the watchtower, filled with baby swings, baby monitors, 2 baby high chairs, a large tv, which was now playing Disney Channel, tons of toys for girls and boys, bean bags, a plastic table that had some baby puff containers, a dress up trunk with a dressup table and mirror, and of course, Justice League coloring books with crayons and makers.

"Wow, they did good." Zatanna said in awe. The colorful soft gates closed off the area, and the soft foam rainbow 'abc' play tiles sat on the floor.

Scattered in one corner were tons of diapers of all different sizes, and gigantic baby bags. Then in the other corner, outside of the gated area, was a fridge.

"What's in here?" Zatanna asked Dick as they both walked toward the fridge. Zatanna opened it and saw that their were 2 very large containers, taking up the whole fridge.

'Cecelia Kent' inside were milk bottles and containers or peas, corn, mash potatoes, chicken, and much more.

'Jai West': Milk bottles, baby food, yogurt, mash potatoes, some cereal, and a small Ziploc bag of pills. 'High Metablosim, put 1 in each bottle of milk'.

"Wow, I really hope our fridge isn't going to look like that." Dick said. Zatanna hit Dick's shoulder, while she laughed.

"Come on, I think I hear the others." She said as she pulled Dick, who was also holding two good-sized suitcases.

* * *

"Bye, Jai." Wally said to his son, as he put him down in the gated area.

Jai waited until he was out of Wally's hand to craw to Bart, who was coloring with Helena and Thea.

"Jai, come back! Say bye to daddy!" Wally screamed.

"Wally, get a hold of yourself." Artemis, now 4 months pregnant, (Zee is 8 months) said.

"B-But he didn't say bye, didn't look back." Wally frowned, as he watched Bart pick up Jai and put him in lap so Jai could color.

"Get over it, Baywatch. Come on." Artemis said as she handed him 2 bags and joined Zee who was standing by the others.

* * *

"Mexico, here we come." Wally announced as he walked on the Deck.

"Woah, this boat is big." Roy awed.

"Haven't seen a cruise before, Red?" Jade laughed, Artemis went up to high five her.

"Norwegian Spirit..." Zatanna read. (I've actually been on this cruise more than once!)

"Yep, come on Zee, the Spa is calling us!" Raquel announced as she linked arms with her and Megan, who linked arms with Artemis and Jade.

"What about us?" Conner asked.

"You guys can go sign in, and stuff. Put the luggage in the rooms and all." Megan replied.

"I doubt the spa is open before we even leave. Why don't we go eat first?" Dick asked. The girls, slightly disappointed, nodded.

* * *

Dick and Zee waited in line at the small mini bar. The group had decided to split up for some alone time, but agreed to meet up again later tonight.

"Can I get two of your best drinks." Dick ordered.

"Dick, the baby." Zatanna reminded.

"Oh I'm sorry, can you make those both virgins." Dick asked, the bartender nodded. (A virgin in drink meaning is without liquor)

"You can still have yours though." Zatanna said.

"Nah, if you don't get it, I don't either. And it's just for a little while longer." Dick replied as they took their drinks and walked to look at the water. Little fishes could be seen flying out of the water. "You're dued in 5 weeks anyways, just one more month, Zee."

"Yeah, that's when the real part starts." Zatanna sighed.

"You'll be great." Dick said as he took a sip of his drink and put his free hand on Zee's bare shoulders. She wore a purple ombre sundress, that flowed in the wind, and was so loose, it made her belly look slightly smaller than it actually was.

"You will be too, I can't wait, Dickie." Zatanna smiled.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure Megan and Conner are cheating!" Wally exclaimed. Everyone was playing mini golf, and thanks to Bruce's connections, they had rented out the whole place for the night, so no one was around.

"Wally, I promise I'm not using my...abilities." Megan said.

Everyone laughed and continued.

"Zee, you're up." Artemis announced.

Zatanna grabbed her purple golf club and hit the ball, which bounced off the black railing so it could go around the rock, and went in the hole.

"Yay!" Zatanna clapped. She went back and high fived her husband, Dick. "I'm pregnant and I still beat Wally." She laughed.

"It's not my fault. I don't have enough patience." Wally huffed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Red." Jade laughed.

"Hey! I though I was Red?" Roy asked.

"Oh, yeah forgot." Jade shrugged.

"You jealous, Roy." Raquel asked.

"Man, Roy, there's so many sides of you. You're so complex. Daddy Roy, Angry Roy, we see that one too much, Sweet Roy, Jealous Roy..." Conner chuckled.

"Did my friend ,Conner, make a joke?" Kaldure laughed. Everyone looked to Conner who just shrugged and laughed.

For a moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Belize, Mexico **(I've been here 12 times, so the team will be doing the stuff I once did)

"Come on Zee." Dick urged. "Artemis is doing it." He nodded to Artemis and Wally, who were holding hands and swimming, there heads under the water, a few yards away. "And the Doctor said it'll be okay. You and Mary-Joan will be okay." Dick assured as he moved his finned feet in the warm water.

"Okay, I'm ready." Zatanna nodded. Dick splashed in the water, ready to help Zee down. Zatanna eased herself into his arms.

"Okay, let's catch up with the others." Dick said as he grabbed her hand after lower his snorkeling mask, and her's as well.

Zatanna, being that this was her first time snorkeling, she oo-ed and aw-ed as she saw the colorful fish swim by. She still remembered to go above the water from time to time, as the doctor instructed.

"Dick! Dick look, was that a sting ray?" She asked excitedly. Dick nodded.

"Hey, Guys!" Kaldure, who also had snorkeling gear, for looks so no one would get suspicious.

"Did you guys see that sting ray?" Raquel asked. Dick and Zee nodded as the others started to join them.

"I saw a group of clownfish!" Megan exclaimed, as Conner put his arm around her.

"We saw a Wally fish." Wally exclaimed.

Artemis groaned, "A fish with the kid flash colors..."

Everyone nodded.

"Lian would love this." Jade explained to Roy.

* * *

**_Later that night..._**

The team decided to meet up and take pictures together, since it was dress night.

The met up in the center of the ship, the different props and backrounds for the pictures.

Zatanna wore a dark blue elegant dress, the straps came together and tied around her neck. She carried a sliver, sparkly clutch, matching heels, and her locket that Dick had given her a few years back. Her hair was curlier

Artemis wore a green, long dress, barely touching the ground. She had golden rain drop earings, and the charm bracelet Wally gave her. Every Valentine's day, that he remembered, he would give her a charm. So far she had an arrow charm, the Eiffel tower, a lightning bolt, and some running shoes.

Megan wore a pink strapless dress that went down to her knees, her hair up in an elaborate bun, with some strands curled and framing her face.

Jade wore a red, strapless, heart neckline gown, with a black belt, and black heels.

Raquel wore a light blue dress that went alittle lower than her knees. It had darker blue sequins.

The guys all wore tuxedos with ties matching their wives' dresses.

As they took their pictures, they ignored the stares they got from all the passing people.

* * *

**Jamaica, Mexico**

"You guys sure?" Dick asked.

Artemis and Zatanna nodded.

"Go, take pictures, and don't fall." Zatanna said.

The rest nodded and they went off.

(They were standing at the foot of a waterfall. The rest were going to climb the waterfall, while Zatanna and Artemis walked around, since they were pregnant.)

* * *

"I'm sooo tired. I just wanna go back to the ship!" Wally said.

"Come on Wally, It's not that hard." Raquel said as you looked down to Wally, her hands joined with Kaldure and Megan. Wally was at the bottom, his hands joined with Dick who was laughing at his friend's slowness.

"Wally, you're over reacting." Conner said.

"Easy for you to say, you're from Krypton." Wally said.

"Keep you're voice down, my friend." Kaldure reminded.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"So, you have any idea's on names?" Zatanna asked.

"Uh, well Wally is pretty set on naming the kid Wally or Wallace, but I already told you that." Artemis replied.

"Yeah, well, Jai's middle name _is_ Barry, Maybe, if it's a boy..." Zatanna said as she stopped to look at a lady carving some things out of wood. (My parents have one and it's so cute!)

"Oh, those are cool." Artemis said. "Um, m'am, I'll take..." Artemis started to count in her head..._one for me and Wally, one for my mom, one for Jade and Roy, one more for Ollie and Dinah, uh then Jai,Lian, Thea, and Odyssia. So that'll be 7. _"I'll take 7, can you carve names?" The women nodded and handed her a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I'll also take..." _Bruce and Diana, Damian, Helena, Me and Dick, Tim and Cassie, and Mary-Joan. _"6." Zatanna said as she took a sheet of paper and a pencil. The women called to the others, who were sitting behind her and started to get to work.

"Wait!" Zatanna said. "Should we get some for Kaldure and Raquel, and Megan and Conner?"

"Nah, we'll come back if we have to." Artemis said.

(They did.)

* * *

**Cozmel, Mexico**

"Oh, guys pleassssssssssee." Megan begged.

"Yeah, come on Dickie, _it'll be fuuuunnn."_ She sang.

"I've always wanted to swim with Dolphins!" Raquel said.

"I've done that before." Kaldure replied.

"Oooooh, alright." They boys finally said.

* * *

"Come on Arty, you're not afraid...are you?" Wally asked.

"No, I'm not." She said as she dipped her foot in that gated ocean. She could see dolphins swimming every where.

She looked over and saw that Megan and Raquel were petting the dolphin, while Zatanna held out her hand so the dolphin could give her a kiss. Roy and Jade, not wanting to swim with dolphins, decided to snorkel with the sting rays and turtles instead.

The boys took pictures.

"Okay," The instructor said. "Let's begin."

* * *

"Awe, she's so sweet!" Zatanna cooed as she grabbed on to the boogie board. The dolphin lightly pushed the boogie board with it's nose, launching Zatanna forward. Zatanna laughed in joy.

* * *

**_At home..._**

"So, we had fun and all...but we need a break for tonight, they're coming home in 3 days, we already took 4 days...so see ya!" Impulse said as he and the others sped out the door.

"Great, I'll call Louis and Iris to bring our kids over, we're gonna be sleeping over." Clark said.

"Uh Bruce, we're missing...2 kids." Flash reported.

"Yeah, Jai's gone and Cece's gone. But they can barely craw...unless...nah, they're too young to get they're powers...right?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, I actually have NO idea, my friend." King Orion replied.

"Okay, well...don't tell them.." Bruce said, pointing the Diana and Dinah, who were playing in the gated area with Donnie (Don), Dawn, Helena, and Thea. "Split up and find them."

* * *

_**4 days later...**_

"WE'RE HOME!" Wally announced.

"Don't you think the Zeta Tubes would give it off?" Raquel asked.

"Shhhh." Conner said. Everyone was quiet. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone listened carefully. Nothing, and that had to be impossible for a room with more than 9 kids.

They all crept toward the 'baby area' as Wally called it.

"Awwwwwe." Megan whispered.

Everyone, all families, were spread out everywhere.

Bruce, Diana, Damian, and Helena took up 9 squares (3 by 3) and slept on sleeping bags.

Odyssia's hand was spread out on Oliver's face with Dinah using Oliver's arm as a pillow and Lian using her arm as a pillow.

Donnie and Dawn laying on top of both of their parents, Jai laying on top of Barry and Iris in between Donnie and Dawn.

Cece laying on Bonnie's chest with Clark and Louis on the side.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry it took so long, but this was a long chapter, no matter how bad it is. I also already have chapter 24, it'll be up in two days...promise!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you all don't mind me skipping to the birth, I'm sorry I just can't help it.**

**TheNotoriousNovolist: **Yes, I'm thinking you all want to know about the kiddnapping evil villian, and yes I am tieing that up. I was waiting for the right time, but in this chapter, I will get into more detail about it. Yes, I also know that most 1 year olds can crawl and speak, but Jai hasn't spoke yet. He's a slow-poke. (*wink* wink*)

**Chapter 24 - Mary-Joan**

**_At Wayne Manor_**

"So, Zee, you're dued in..." Diana paused.

"2 weeks, but I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over with." Zatanna groaned, earning laughs from everyone at the table.

"So, I'll be an auntie?" Helena asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Um, we actually we have an announcement too..." Tim said, joining hands with Cassie.

It was then when everyone saw the sparkling ring.

"Woah, congrats Bro!" Dick said as he high fived his 'brother' from across the table, nearly knocking over some salt.

"Yes, congratulations Master Tim and Miss Cassandra, and please Master Richard, do be careful." Alfred said.

"You guys leaving so fast?" Diana asked Dick, Zee, Tim, and Cassie.

"Yeah, we're meeting with the team, Conner and Megan are watching Bonnie for Clark and Louis, Wally and Artemis are watching Don and Dawn, Kaldure and Raquel are watching A.J (Authur Junoir), and Jade and Roy are watching Sia (odyssia). We're bringing all the kids to the park in Happy Harbor, by the mountain. Plus we gotta help out." Zatanna explained.

"Do Helena and Dami want to go, they can ride with us." Cassie asked.

"I wanna go! I wanna go play with Thea!" Helena exclaimed.

"I'll go if Lian is going." Damian said, Tim nodded, so Damian went to the car.

"Bye Diana," Dick said.

They were the last ones to get there. They saw Don, Dawn and A.J playing against Lian and Damian in volleyball, except with a beach ball.

Bonnie and Sia were pushing Jai and Cece in the swing.

Thea and Helena were playing on the slides. The adults were sitting on the benches scattered around the park, supervising.

Zatanna felt a small kick and put her hand over it.

"You okay, babe?" Dick asked. Zatanna felt another kick, but smiled and nodded at him. He grabbed her hand and they walked toward their friends.

"Woah, someone's getting bigger than the minute." Artemis joked.

"Har Har, right back at you." Zatanna said.

Helena ran up to Zatanna with Thea close behind, they wore matching jackets and the small hood that had a crown on it started to fall off. Zatanna fixed it for both of them. "Yeah, Lena?" Zee asked.

"We found a nest of birdies that fell, because of the wind." Helena explained.

Thea nodded, " I think Dami and Lian have it handled though."

The adults nodded and the girls went to go see.

"Are the birdies going to be okay, Bonnie?" Helena asked Bonnie, who was holding CeCe's hand as the girl stood, looking at the small birds hop around.

"I don't know, Lena." Bonnie replied.

Jai started to babble and point at the small baby birds that flapped around on the grass, the nest now destroyed by the fall. "Jai Jai, that's a birdie." Sia said to her cousin. (Artemis is like a daughter to Green Arrow, so I'm making Odyssia and Jai cousins.)

"Birdie." Jai repeated.

"Yeah, birdie...wait."

"JAI TALKED!" Don exclaimed, he supersped over to Artemis and Wally. (As you can see he is no longer that shy kid) "Jai talked!" He told them. Artemis and Wally's eyes went big and everyone went over to where the kids were hovering over the baby birds.

"Jai, what'd you say bud?" Wally asked,

Jai pointed to the birds "Birdie." (Jai hadn't spoken before, although Cece spoke when she was 8 months, her first word was Hope, because her dad was telling her what the S on his shirts said.)

"Woah, good job baby!" Artemis said.

"Seem's like the kid does have a brain." Roy smirked amused at how long it took for Jai to speak, since Lian spoke at 8 months and Thea spoke at 9.

"Auntie Artemis, what do we do with those?" Dawn asked.

"Um, we could put them back in the nest," Megan suggested, as she used her powers to build the nest back.

"They don't look hurt." Conner said,

Suddenly Zatanna felt her water broke...she held her stomach and leaned over.

No one noticed except for A.J.

"Are you alright, Auntie Zee?" Everyone calls everyone Auntie or Uncle or Cousin, because they're close like that.

"Zee?" Dick turned around, "oh no, okay come on we'll go to Happy harbor hospital."

"No, we have to go to Bludhaven memorial, Please Dick," Zatanna panted.

Dick nodded he held her by the waist and headed to the car, before looking at Tim.

"Go! We'll see you there and pick up your stuff at your house," Tim told him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but some of you must leave." A nurse told the large group. (Everyone that was at the park, plus Bruce and Diana)

"Well, I'm not leaving." Tim said, his hands crossed on his chest as he slumped in his chair. Cassie slapping him for his childish ways.

"Fine." The nurse said as she walked off, and ending up bumping into a smiling Dick in the process. The nurse glared at Dick and let out a huff, "Crazy big families."

"How is she?" Artemis asked.

"Good, everything went well, and it only took 3 hours." Dick said.

"Lucky, it took Artemis 6 hours." Wally said as he held a sleeping Jai.

* * *

"She's precious." Diana said as she set a pink and yellow poka-dotted present on the table.

"Thank you." Zatanna mouthed, as she held back a yawn.

"C-Can I hold her?" Damian asked quietly. Zatanna smiled, Damian sat down in a chair and Dick went to move Mary from Zatanna's hands to Damians. Helena peered over the chair to look at her new niece, and Diana went to snap a few pictures. Mary-Joan slowly opened her eyes.

"She has pretty eyes." Helena whispered, Mary-Joan's eyes were a light blue with small traces of a lighter grey. "And why does she have some little pieces of red hair at the top?" Dick peered over and saw that although most of Mary-Joan's hair was a raven black color, much like his and Zee's, she had small traces of light strawberry hair at the crown of her head.

"That's because my mommy's hair was red, and she must have gotten some of my mommy's genes." Dick explained. Helena nodded.

... ...

"That's her?" Roy asked.

"Well, Duh, she has both Dick and Zee's raven hair with some of Mary's." Wally replied as he pressed his face against the glass to get a better look.

"So how does it feel to be a daddy?"

Zatanna yawned, so far they've seen everyone, and now she was just content with sleeping alongside Mary-Joan's plastic crib. Zatanna closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when Dick tapped her shoulder.

"I'm tired Dick, let me sleep." Zatanna mumbled.

"But Zee, there's someone you need to see." Dick said.

"I hope you aren't too tired for you dad." said Giovanni.

"Dad?" Zatanna's eyes shot open and she saw her father.

"Zatanna, I've missed you so much." Giovanni John Zatara said. "Now what's this about me having a granddaughter?"

Zatanna and Dick laughed. "Her name is Mary-Joan Sindella Grayson"

"Joan, in honor of me and Dick's father." Giovanni said mostly to Zatanna. "I'm honored." he said to both of them. "Now, can I see her?"

"You can hold her." Dick smiled as he went to the plastic crib and handed his small raven haired, strawberry crowned, blueish-greyish eyed girl to his dad in law.

"She's so tiny, just like you when you were young, Dick." Giovanni said. Mary opened her eyes and Giovanni's eyes sparkled. "Her eyes are the perfect combination of the both of you."

... ...

Zatanna had fallen asleep in the medical bed and Mary-Joan had fallen asleep in her grandfather's arms.

Giovanni gently put Mary-Joan back into the plastic crib and placed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

"You have to leave now?" Dick asked him. "She's really missed you, you know." He whispered, both men glanced at Zatanna, who was peacefully snoring.

"I will be back, you take care of the two of them." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"So, their at a hospital. We should hit them while their down!" Said a voice.

"No, it seems that she's just had her new baby. Now, we wait a few more years...and it'll be ready." Said a deeper voice.

"Ugh! I can't wait a few more years, I need my revenge, my revenge for what Robin, or Nightwing, or Dick, whatever they call him now a days, did to me. I have a child now Miss...Magic, and you and I both want the same thing, I want the former boy wonder to suffer and you want Madame Magic to suffer." Said the voice of Harley Quinn,a small red bundle hung from her chest.

"You need to have patience, Harley, for now we can track them, monitor them..." Sorceress said. "And I don't know why you miss that...that phycopa-" She was cut off.

"Don't you ever talk about my husband like that in front of _my _daughter, or so help me Miss Magic I'll kill you and handle this revenge quest myself." Harley said in a low, deadly voice, as she walked out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - The First Night Home**

"Woah, it's pretty cold in here." Zatanna said as she held onto the railings of the stairs near the front door. Dick held a yellow and black poka-dotted car seat, gift from Megan and Conner, he set down the car seat and helped Zatanna. "I'm fine, just turn down the air." She whispered, goosebumps forming on her arm.

* * *

"Is she asleep yet?" Dick asked. Zatanna nodded.

Mary-Joan had been a few inches smaller than normal, but that was predictable since Dick was small for his age too, although they made sure to do some test to make sure. She had refused to drink the formula that the doctor had suggested, it was suppose to give her a healthy growth boost. So, Zatanna ended up breast feeding and Dick knew that was taking a tole on her.

"How'd she drink?" Dick asked as he rubbed her hand with the hand that wasn't around Zee's shoulder.

"She drank, it just takes a long time, Dick. Artemis said that Jai drank the formula, and look, he's huge!" She exclaimed.

"Well, he has speedster blood, Zee. Even if he isn't a speedster, he'll still eat or drink anything and everything." Dick laughed.

"Yeah, maybe, it'll get better." Zatanna huffed.

* * *

_**A few DAYS later...**_

"Those are adorable." Diana cooed.

"Lena wanna see! Lena wanna see!" Helena exclaimed. Diana took Helena from her seat to let her see the different pictures laid out on the Grayson dinning room table. "Woah, is that Baby Mary-Joan?" Helena asked. Zatanna laughed and nodded. "I like her tutu in that one." Helena said pointing to a picture where Mary-Joan was laid down on a fluffy green blanket like material. Her head rested on her hands while her eyes were closed. She had on a yellow laced headband with a white flower and a red and pink tutu. "It's Dami's color!" Helena said as she noticed all the green, yellow, white, and red.

"Yeah, your brother Dick was the first Robin, so it's actually Dick's color." Diana explained. Helena nodded.

"Can I have a small picture?" She asked. Zatanna smiled and nodded, she cut out one of the smaller ones of Mary-Joan and handed it to Helena, who smiled and jumped off her mother's lap to go and find the boys. (Mary-Joan was with Dick)

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short. I've been kind busy lately. I'll try to update more frequently. I need idea's for what you guys want to see! So please leave a review!**

**Mary-Joan Sindella Grayson was born on December 10, that makes Jai 1 year and about 1 month older than her. (Just to give you guys a comparison.)**

**I'm thinking about doing a Christmas theme Chapter next, so review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: Last chapter I said, A few weeks later, I'm so sorry, I meant days..opps. Since Mary was born on December 10 and the last chapter took place December 14-ish, they have 11 days before Christmas, so, only 11 days to prepare, meaning, 11 fluffy moments! I'll be posting it in 2 parts.**

**Chapter 26 - Christmas Part 1**

**Part 1 - The Tree (Day 1) MJ age: 5 days**

Since Mary-Joan had came into the world, the Grayson family had been a bit behind on the Christmas traditions, but now that Christmas 8 days away, it was time to start.

Dick had Conner to help him carry their Christmas tree from last year down.

"Thanks Conner." Dick said to the clone.

Conner nodded, "No problem. Come on Megan,"

"Coming!" Megan replied as she held Cece's hand. "Say bye to Auntie Zee and Uncle Dick, Cece."

"Bu-Bye," Cece said cheerfully as she waved with the hand that was being held by her mom. Zatanna smiled as she held Mary-Joan in her hands.

"So, Zee, can we start decorating?" Dick asked as he watched through the window to see if Megan and Conner made it through the snow covered driveway.

"Yep!" Zee said. "ekam eht stnemanro reappa" (Make the ornaments appear) a large brown box full of different ornaments appeared on the floor infront of them.

"Zee, y-you did a spell!" Dick said.

Zatanna looked down, "Woah, I guess I did." She chuckled as Dick ran up to hug her, making sure not to crush Mary-Joan. "Do you think I should take off the bracelet?" Zatanna asked Dick.

Dick shook his head, "I think I'd keep it on, just as a precaution."

Zatanna nodded, recalling what happened to Dick, she didn't want to hurt Mary-Joan.

... ...

"Finished!" Zatanna said in awe. She looked at the tree.

"Wait." Dick said. He dug into his pocket and took out a robin shaped ornament. The Robin had a small collar that read "Mary-Joan's first Christmas" and it had a picture of Mary-Joan on it.

Zatanna smiled and went to get Mary from her spot on the couch. The 'strawberry top' raven haired girl stirred in her sleep, and both Dick and Zatanna put the ornament on the tree.

* * *

**Part 2 - Magic Disasters (Day 2) ~don't worry this is all fluff/MJ AGE: 6 days**

Little Mary-Joan, now 5 days old, and now a magical ninja?

It all started when Zatanna, Dick, and, of course, Mary-Joan were watching t.v, well Dick and Zee were. They thought Mary-Joan was sleeping in Dick's arms...they thought.

"So, she's not a homo-magi?" Dick asked casually.

Zatanna shook her head, "I mean, I can't sense anything..." She replied. "But it could be possible. I remember that my emotions controlled my powers, my dad said that when I cried, things would go as insane as possible, when I was little." Zee laughed.

Then it happened, a sneeze. A small, cute sneeze.

"Awe, she sneezed Dick." Zatanna cooed, she was so focused on Mary-Joan, she didn't noticed the couch lifting off the ground...

"Zee..." Dick said, his eyes wide.

"She sneezed Dick! I should have recorded it, awe I missed it." Zatanna babbled.

"Zeeeeee..." Dick said, his voice growing louder as the Couch lifted higher.

"Yeah?"

"We're not on the ground."

"What?" Zatanna asked, she looked to see her feet dangling off the couch and noticed they were a good 5 feet above the air, thank goodness for their high ceiling.

"So, still think she isn't a homo-magi?" Dick smriked.

"Oh, be quiet." Zatanna huffed, "gnirb eht hcuoc nwod" (bring the couch down)

The couch slowly began to float down toward the ground.

Dick and Zatanna both looked at Mary-Joan, and as her little nose scrunched up, they were startled.

"Not again, not again..." Dick mumbled as he grabbed Mary-Joan and got off the couch with Zatanna not far behind.

Mary-Joan sneezed, and this time, she was the only thing that went up.

Dick jumped up and grabbed her, but he missed. Zatanna tried as well, and also missed.

"etativel su" She chanted. (Levitate us)

She and Dick slowly started to levitate toward Mary-Joan, but just as they got close, Mary-Joan sneezed again pushing her higher up.

"Etativel su" Zatanna chanted again. "Grab her Dick!" She exclaimed as she saw Mary-Joan floating toward Dick. Dick was able to gently grab Mary-Joan. " gnirb su nwod" (Bring us down)

"How do you make her stop sneezing?" Dick huffed, obviously tired.

"Ummm...maybe...ekam em a ypoc fo ym telecarb" Zatanna mumbled. (make me a copy of my bracelet) An exact copy of the bracelet appeared in Zatanna's hand. "knirhs" She chanted.(Shrink)

She handed the bracelet to Dick, who placed it on Mary-Joan's arm.

That day, nothing else levitated.

* * *

**Part 3 - Burps (Day 3) MJ age: 7 days**

"I would have died to see the day Bruce Wayne carried a baby...given there was Helena, but this isn't his kid. Oh my, now he's actually _playing _with the baby. Cassie, catch me I think I'm gonna faint." Tim said dramatically as he entered the Wayne living room.

"Oh, Master Timothy..." Alfred said shaking his head back and forth.

"You seem to forget who's in charge of your _training..."_ Bruce smirked as he looked down to Mary-Joan who opened her eyes for her Grandpa.

"Training?" Tim scoffed. "I'm the 3rd Boy Wonder, I don't _need _training."

"I've seen you try crime fighting again, yesterday..._you need _training." Damian said.

"Dami's right, Timmy. You stink. I think I'm better." Helena said.

"You probably are, Lena." Cassie and Dick said in union.

Everyone laughed as Tim crossed his hands and started to pout.

"This is great." Zatanna sighed quietly to Dick as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Everyone home. Being...a normal family instead of a super-powered one."

Everyone silently nodded.

Then a sound broke the comfortable silence...a burp. Small, little, and barely there, but there.

Helena was the first to laugh and everyone joined in. Yep, that's their family.

* * *

**Part 4 - Young Love (Day 4) MJ age: 8 days**

"Hey, Arty!" Zatanna said as she had trouble fitting the baby carrier into the door. Artemis laughed as she went to help her. "Thanks." Zatanna mumbled as she handed the carrier to Artemis. "So, have you guys learned the gender of the second West child?"

"Yeah, but we're keeping it a secret." Artemis smirked.

"Seeing how you didn't explode, I don't think it's a boy, so not another Wally Jr." Zatanna laughed.

"Okay, Okay, you got me, it's a girl!" Artemis shrieked.

A small cry was herd as a young Jai walked into the room. (If I didn't mention, he learned how to walk already. ;))

"Jai, you awake bud?" Artemis asked putting the baby carrier down and picking Mary-Joan out of it. Jai slowly nodded.

"Awe, Jai, you're such a cutie! Come here, I missed you!" Zatanna said as she walked up to Jai. Jai looked behind Zatanna to see that his mom was carrying another baby. He pointed to Artemis.

"Mwy Mwammy." Jai pouted.

Zatanna laughed, "Yeah, that is your mommy, Jai. That's my baby."

Artemis lead everyone back over to the living room. Artemis sat down still holding 8 day old Mary-Joan and Jai sat in Zatanna's lap.

"Jai, this is Mary-Joan, Auntie Z and Uncle D's baby. Say hi." Artemis said gently. Mary-Joan opened her grey-blue eyes and yawned.

Jai sheepishly waved to Mary-Joan.

... ...

As Zatanna finished buckling Mary-Joan in her car seat, she noticed that she had left her purse in the new nursery that they had spent time looking at.

Artemis was in the bathroom and Mary-Joan was alseep, so Zatanna knelt down to Jai's level. "Jai, Auntie Zee is going to be right back, you watch Mary-J. for me okay?" Jai nodded and Zatanna sprinted toward the stairs.

... ...

Zatanna and Artemis came back and saw that Jai was sitting right next to Mary-Joan, barely blinking, staring at the little baby as if she would walk away. "Thank you Jai, you're going to be a great big brother some day." Zatanna hugged him.

Just as Zatanna was about to walk out the door, Jai walked up and gave Mary-Joan a little peck on the cheek. Zatanna and Artemis shared a look and they both smiled at each other and Zatanna waved bye.

* * *

**Part 5 - Graysons**

"Zatanna, are you sure it's okay for her to be out here. It's really cold. Especially here in Gotham." Dick said as he made sure to cover up Mary-Joan, who was sleeping soundly next to Zatanna's chest covered in a warm fleece blanket.

"Yes, Dick, she's practically wearing her size in clothing, plus the warmest blanket in the world. We're not going to stay long. Just long enough." Zatanna explained. "I want the whole family to be here. For you and for them." Zatanna said looking at the grave stones of Mary and John Grayson.

"H-Hi, mom and dad." Dick whispered. "Uh..."

Seeing Dick was uncomfortable Zatanna spoke up. "Hi Mrs. and Mr. Grayson. I, well, we wanted to introduce you to Mary-Joan Sindella Grayson. Uh, Mary for you, Mrs. Grayson..."

"Joan for John, for you, dad, and Zatanna's dad." Dick said, slowly tearing up. Zatanna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sindella's my mom. She passes away too, and uh, maybe if you guys see her...say hey." Zatanna said. "We just wanted you guys to meet your granddaughter, we'll...visit soon. Bye...mom and dad." Zatanna said softly.

Zatanna placed the roses that she brought on the graves and left for the car.

"Bye Mom bye dad. We'll be back soon." Dick said quietly.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry it took so long. And sorry Part 5 was really sad I just needed to put that in there. Please review and part 2 will be up shortly.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating, I've been obsessed with this really really really really good book series called The Selection Series, if you guys haven't read it...go read it NOW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Chapter 27 - Christmas Part 2**

**Part 6 - All hands on Deck (MJ's Age: 10 days (1 week 3 days))**

A Bright blue sign along with Green balloons hung above the 2 story West household. It read "Happy Birthday Jai Oliver West" in bright Red and Yellow colors. Dick carried a baby carrier with Zee holding a red diaper bag with cute yellow poka dots and fluffy black trimming, the name Mary-Joan Grayson was written across it in curly black lettering. Bruce, Diana, Helena, and Damian not that far ahead of them.

A 5 month pregnant Artemis opened the door but stepped aside Thea, Don, **Shawn and Dawn jumped on Helena.

"Shawn, hey, your wings are getting bigger!" Helena clapped.

"LENA! LENA! LENA! Did ya hear about the new team? Did ya?" Don asked.

Helena nodded enthusiastically, the Young Justice program had re-opened and the new team would be leaded by her brother, Damian, that is one of the reasons she knew about it. The new team consisted of Damian (Robin), Odyssia (White Canary), A.J. (Rapids), *J'ames (Boy Martian), Lian (Blaize) and Bonnie (SuperGirl). (Look back on Chapter 23 for who their parents are if you don't remember.)

"My brother's leading the team, and my two other brothers are going to help give out missions!" Helena bragged as the 4 kids started to walk away.

"You better give us the details, Lena." Dawn was heard. The other 2 nodded.

"That's gonna be us in a few years." Thea said happily.

"So, you excited, Dick?" Artemis asked as Bruce and Diana followed Damian, who probably went to go find Lian.

"Yeah, it's going to bring back memories of our time in the mountain." Dick replied as he unbuckled Mary-Joan.

"You know it." Wally replied as he super sped to Artemis' side."So, you and Artemis are gonna be in charge of training?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, what about you Wally?" Zatanna asked.

"Me, Conner, Megan, Raquel and Kaldure are gonna be helping out in the field," Wally replied.

"So, we got the originally team all hands on deck?" Dick asked. The four nodded and went off to enjoy Jai's birthday party.

***J'ames is Martian Manhunter's son that came from Mars, but he lived in Earth. (Think of superman)**

****Shawn is Hawkwomen and John Stewart's son.**

**Part 7 - New York, New York (MJ's Age: 11 days (1 week 4 days))**

"Dick, why are we taking Bruce's jet?" Zatanna asked as she watched Dick carry a small luggage with all of their clothes in it.

"Because, with 'lil Strawberry Top there, I don't want to make it uncomfortable if we go on a regular plane." Dick smirked impishly.

"That's not what I meant, I meant where are we going." Zatanna explained.

"Oh, you'll see soon." Dick playfully winked at her.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and made sure that Mary-Joan was safe in her small baby carrier. Zatanna took her out and put switched her over to the bassinet that was attached to the plane and sat between the two chairs. Zatanna then used the seat belt that had been wrapped in a fluffy material so it wouldn't cause any harm to buckle up the small 9 day old bundle of joy.

She then buckled up herself and waiting till after Dick finished putting the luggage up and sat down before asking again. "Dickie, can you _pwease_ tell me where we're going?" Zatanna asked, batting her eyelashes and sticking out her lip.

"Do. Not. Break." Dick mumbled to himself. He reached over and placed his hands on Zatanna's face, cupping her face. "Zee, I promise, the wait, the surprise, it'll all be worth it." He said as he gently kissed her lips. Zatanna hummed against his lips as they started to take off.

... ...

"*Te iubesc, Mary-Joan." Dick whispered to his daughter as Mary-Joan started up at her dad with her large grey-blue eyes. *I love you in Romanian, I know Dick is Romani but they don't have that on google translate.

"Te iubesc, Dickie." Zatanna said from behind him as she handed him a drink.

"You learned how to say I love you in Romani?" Dick asked.

Zatanna nodded, "Just for you. It's a pretty hard language." Zatanna explained. "So, wanna tell me where we're going?" Zatanna asked.

"Nope." Dick smirked. "But, Zee, *ti amo Zatanna Zatarra." Dick smiled as the pilot announced their soon arrival. *I love you in Italian.

... ...

Zatanna was blindfolded and Mary-Joan stayed bundled up in her stroller that was pushed by Dick as he held Zatanna's hand. Zatanna also made sure to put a warm spell on her 9 day old baby.

"Okay, Zee, you can take off your blindfold."

Zatanna quickly undid the knot in the back of her head and gasped at the sight. Dick had brought her all the way to New York, in the freezing temperatures. Along with their 9 day old newborn daughter, to visit her mothers' grave.

"Dick..." Zatanna sighed. As she bent down to touch her mother's name on the grave stone.

"Zee, we went to visit my family, it's only right we visit a little bit of yours too. I also tried to get in touch with Fate but...sorry." Dick said sadness clear on his face.

"Oh, Dick. This...this is perfect. Thank you." Zatanna replied as she leaned up to kiss him.

They spent the next 15 minutes talking to Sindella, and had to leave when Zatanna was sure the warm spell would wear off soon. It was already a risk taking Mary-Joan out in the harsh New York weather, they didn't want to push it, but it was okay because Dick promised that they would be back very soon.

* * *

**Part 8 - Bath Time! MJ Age: 12 days (1 week 5 days)**

"Okay, so Artemis said that the trick is to not fill up the mini tub so much, since most likely she'll want to move around and that would end up in a wet mess." Zatanna explained to Dick as Dick started gently taking off Mary-Joan's clothing.

Dick chuckled, "Zee, it's just a simple bath."

"Yeah, but it's her _first _bath. Well, the first one that isn't done by the people at the hospital." Zatanna explained.

Dick laughed, "I'm sure we'll do fine. We _are_ the perfect team."

"You better believe Richard John Grayson _the 2nd._" Zatanna laughed. Zatanna placed the small plastic tub in the larger jucuzzi. Zatanna slowly started to fill the smaller plastic tub with warm water.

"She's ready!" Dick announced as he cradled Mary-Joan in his arms. Baby Jo (Another nicknamed) happily gurgled at her father, her grey-ish blue eyes sparkling, Dick gently set her in the warm tub. Mary absolutely enjoyed the warm water, slightly squirming and gurgling as both her parents lathered her thick hair and kicking her feet while Dick tickled her tummy.

When Bath time was over Dick had dried Mary-Joan off and Zatanna applied on the different lotions. Dick was gently combing Mary-Joan's hair while Zatanna finished putting away the dirty clothes, towel, and various lotions and powders. Zatanna sat beside Dick in the nursery on the two seater rocking chair. She quietly watched as Dick mumbled a song (she recognized from the movie Dumbo, one of Dicks favorites) and combed her hair gently.

"I can't wait till her hair gets long." Zatanna sighed.

"Why?" Dick asked curiously.

"For me to teach you to braid it." Zatanna laughed before resting her head on Dick's shoulder.

"Helena's hair looks great after you braid it." Dick replied after he finally put the comb down and kissed Zee's forehead."I couldn't find a better teacher."

* * *

**Part 9 - Christmas Shopping MJ Age: 13 days (1 week 6 days)**

Dick and Zatanna held hands as Mary-Joan slept soundly in the stroller.

"So, we got Damian, Helena, Thea, Lian, Jai, Don, and Dawn." Zatanna said looking at the many many gifts in her baskets.

"We got some 1st generation justice league ties for Clark, Barry, Martian Manhunter, Ollie, and Karta (Hawkman)." Dick counted off.

"It's really really hard shopping for a big family." Zatanna sighed as they went into a jewelry store where they planned to buy Dinah, Iris, Louis, and Shayera a charm bracelet matched with their personalities.

"Yeah, but, having a big family has it's perks too." Dick replied pushing the stroller into a jewelry shop.

A few minutes later Zatanna was picking out the different charm bracelets. Dick glanced at Zatanna who also had Mary-Joan's stroller. He started to walk around the store when something caught his eye.

It was a large gift set that included three separate gifts. The first one was a medium sized bracelet with a silver heart where you could get an initial engraved, it also came with another charm of your choice. The second, smaller pair was a necklace, and it too came with a silver heart and a charm of your choice. The third was a key chain that also would hold the charm of your choice.

"Hmmmm." Dick hummed to himself.

* * *

**Part 10 - Christmas Eve ~ MJ Age: 14 days old (2 weeks!)**

Christmas Eve for the Graysons meant with the original team at the cave. When they got to the cave, they saw that it had been brought to life again with different training mats and a newly stocked fridge. Usually they would have it at either Dick and Zee's house or Artemis and Wally's but since the cave was now reopened for the upcoming team, they decided that it would be great to have one last moment in the cave alone.

"This brings back memories, right Arty?" Zatanna asked as she rocked Mary-Joan back in forth in her arms. Mary-Joan's hair had been clipped back so her bangs wouldn't get in her face, her red-topped raven black hair was covered by a green beanie and she wore a cute red dress with white trimming.

"It sure does, you ready to torture those newbies like Black Canary did to us?" Artemis joked swinging her hands that was combined with Jai's. Jai wore a cute green shirt that read "Mommy's helper." He also wore a red bow tie and with his already red hair, green shirt, red bow tie, and green sneakers he was screaming Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Jai." Zatanna said cheerfully.

"M'rry C'ristmas." Jai said slowly but the smile on his face told her he was happy.

... ...

Cece and Jai had fun playing with the block toys in the play pen as Mary-Joan slept on the couch.

The original team members were playing one of their old favoties, truth or dare, suggested by Megan.

It was currently Conner's turn. "M'gann, truth or dare?" Conner asked.

"Truth." Megan smirked.

"Is their something you want to tell the team?" Conner asked.

M'gann nodded.

"What?" Zatanna asked eagerly.

"I'm pregnant. We found out yesterday and i'm 1 month along." M'gann said excitedly.

"Congrats!" Artemis said.

"Woah, good job Supey." Wally said to Conner.

Everyone was full of congratulations but Raquel.

"Raquel? You okay?" Kaldure asked.

"It's just..." Raquel smile largened. "I'm pregnant too, and I'm 1 month along, but I found out a few days ago." Raquel said.

"That is amazing Raquel." Kaldure smiled.

"No way." Megan squealed. Raquel got up and the two had a hug.

"Built in buddies." Raquel said placing a hand on her stomach. M'gann nodded excited.

* * *

**Part 11 - Christmas Day ~ MJ age: 15 days (2 weeks 1 day)**

The sound of giggles and the smell of hot chocolate immediately woke Zatanna up. She put on her reindeer slippers and lets her nose take her out to the living room/kitchen.

Mary-Joan is lying on a playmat and gurgling at the little robins and stars hanging above her, Dick has two mugs of hot chocolate ready and is currently counting out marshmallows.

"Merry Christmas, Boy Wonder." Zatanna whispers in his ear.

Dick smirks, drops the handful of marshmallows (not bothering to count like he had been doing before) and places his hands on Zatanna's hips.

"Merry Christmas, Mistress of Magic." He whispers back before slanting his lips over hers.

Zatanna pulls away slightly after, grabbing her cup of hot coco as Dick grabs his, and with her free hand she guides him over to the Christmas Tree where Mary-Joan is playing.

"Merry Christmas, my little Magician." Dick says as his daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Mary-Joan." Zatanna says as she picks up the little 2 week old baby and carefully held her while she and Dick sat down by the tree.

"So, I picked this out myself-"

"Oh great." Zatanna said in mock sarcasm.

"Ha Ha Ha, Zee. Anyways, it came in a little set, so one for you and one for Mary-Joan." Dick said pulling a long black velvet box out from under the tree and pulling another circular box out from under the tree.

Zee opened the circular box with her name on it. She opened it and saw a beautiful silver bracelet with a thin silver heart with the letters 'Z.G' on it. The charm next to it was a small red robin. Zatanna smiled to herself as she felt tears brimming her eyes.

Zee opened the longer box to Mary-Joan and saw that it was an identical gift to hers, but it was a smaller necklace with the letters 'M.J.' engraved on the heart.

"Dick, those are so cute, and they match!" Zatanna said happily as Dick helped her put on her bracelet.

Mary-Joan gurgled as her father helped her mother put on her necklace.

"So, I got something to match too..." Dick said pulling something out of his pocket.

"Is it earrings?" Zatanna joked.

"No, sadly, earrings weren't included in the set." Dick said in mock sadness.

He pulled out a key chain with the exact same robin charm.

"Okay, so now it's time for Mary-Joan and Mommy's gift to daddy..." Zatanna smirked as she pulled out a large box out from under the tree.

Dick opened it to reveal a scrapbook with the many pictures they'd taken of Mary-Joan now, and when she was in Zatanna's stomach.

The cover was a dark navy blue with sparkly gold stars scattered along the cover. It said Mary-Joan Sindella Grayson at the very top in the same sparkly gold as the stars and on the bottom it said, "We'll love you until the very last robin takes flight and all the stars in the sky die out. We'll love you until there's no more water filling the oceans and there'no more grass covering the ground."

Zee had learned the mantra from Dick, who learned it from his parents, who learned it from their parents and so on..

Dick flipped through the pictures smiling at the ultra sounds of Mary-Joan and the pictures of Zee's pregnant belly.

... ...

Zatanna and Dick sat on a couch at Wayne manor, Selina Kyle had Mary-Joan tucked into his arms as she gurgled happily at the older woman.

Helena played with her purple cape that Selina Kyle had given her.

"So, Selina, how have you been?" Diana asked as she peered over Selina's shoulder to look at Mary-Joan.

"Great, actually, the clinic is doing really well." Selina said happily.

Bruce smiled from the kitchen as he watch his wife and one of his closest friends finally get along.

"So, Damian, you ready to start training next week?" Dick asked the 13 year old who had been sitting on the couch texting Lian.

"Yeah, but a team will really slow me down." Damian said.

"Someone's got a big ego." Tim sung, earning a punch from Cassie.

"Hey, you aren't one to talk mister." She said sternly.

"You tell him sis!" Helena said.

"I'm not your sister yet, Helena." Cassie said running over to the younger girl and throwing her in the air.

Helena laughed and giggled. "I know, but you will be."

"Oh, yeah, about that, when's the wedding?" Zatanna asked sipping some tea, thanks to Alfred.

"We wanted an March wedding actually." Cassie said as she sat down next to Zee.

"Good choice, we had an April wedding and the weather was perfect, but the cooler it is, the better for your hair." Zatanna laughed.

"Yeah, and my hair gets ten times as big in the heat. Yeeks, Tim would probably run away from me if he saw my hair in May weather." Cassie said.

"I would not! I love you just the way you are!" Tim yelled from his wrestling match with Dick and Damian.

"You want to test that theory?" Cassie threatened.

"Uh...no?" Tim said before Helena screamed and jumped on top of the three boys.

* * *

**Okay, so it took so long because this chapter is long. The next chapter will be worked on while I'm on my cruise, yep I'm going on another cruise, but i'll have plenty of time to work on it and will have a total of 3 chapters to post when I get back, promise. Anyways, review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapters will start to get longer, I promise. Dang, I'm making a lot of promises. LOL. Also I haven't updated dued to the fact that I had family over, and they just recently (3 hours ago) left, so I'm really sad because I miss them, but I'm updating because I also need something to distract me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Chapter 28 - Becoming Young Justice **

**Team Members: **

**Damian (Robin) ~ 13**

Damian Wayne

Ability: Damian is advanced in different Combat Skills. He was trained by Batman (Bruce Wayne) and the league of assassins, his former home.

Appearance: Think Robin costume but with a black hood. He wears the red vest with black sleeves. The vest has the Robin symbol in yellow and black. He wears black pants, black combat boots with compartments to hide weapons, a yellow utility belt, a yellow cape, and completes the look with bright green gloves.

Personality: Very Stubborn and doesn't usually ask for help. Has a soft side that only Lian gets to see. Loves his sister Helena, but doesn't like to show it.

** Odyssia (White Canary) ~ 11**

Odyssia (Sia) Queen

Ability: Sia Queen, daughter of Black Canary and Green Arrow. Sia has the Canary Cry, like her mother, she also inherits her ability of combat skill from her mother. She inherits her ability with a bow and arrow from her father, but it isn't common to see her use an arrow.

Appearance: She wears a white jumpsuit with a white skirt and white leather jacket. She also wears white combat boots and white gloves. Her dirty blonde hair is usually tied up in pig tails. She wears a white domino mask to conceal her identity.

Personality: She has a very caring nature, like her mother, and is quick to tell it like it is. She has a bit of a humor like her father and gets easily offended, but can never stay mad at someone for that long.

**A.J. (Rapids) ~ 12**

Arthur Jr. (Son of King Arthur also known as King Orin)

Ability: Communication with sea animals and the ability to control water.

Appearance: He wears an exact replica of the outfit his father wears.

Personality: Extremely shy and doesn't usually open up to most people. He enjoys the water and is usually found at the pool or the beach if possible. Gets homesick very easily, but is able to push all his worries and troubles away for a mission. Is also very responsible.

**J'ames (Boy Martian) ~ 13 (In human age)**

J'ames J'onzz (Nephew of Martian Manhunter. He came to Earth like superman did, but the space ship he was in was lost in space, stopping his aging process. He was found 1 year ago, by the justice league when his spaceship drifting into Earth's orbit)

Ability: Shape-Shifting, phasing through walls, telekinesis, and flight.

Appearance: An exact replica of Martian Manhunter.

Personality: Kind and loyal, yet totally oblivious to the things around him, since he hasn't been on Earth for a while.

**Bonnie (SuperGirl) ~ 11**

Bonnie Kent

Ability: Flight and super strength.

Appearance: Her blonde hair is always seen in a ponytail. She wears a blue long-sleeves shirt that has her family's crest on it. She also wears a red skirt with a yellow belt with black tights and yellow combat boots. She also has the famous red cape, but it isn't as long since she can't fly very well. She wears glasses while not in super-hero form, and wears contacts while she is in superhero form so she doesn't have to conceal her identity.

Personality: Extremely talkative. Will even stop to talk to the villains occasionally. Very curious and always has to ask a lot of questions.

**Lian (Blaize) ~ 12**

Lian Nguyen-Harper

Ability: Highly advanced in different forms of combat. Skilled with both the bow and a sword.

Appearance: A dark, almost black, but still red short-sleeved kimono shredded with orange tips to resemble fire. She wears black gloves that start where the sleeves of the kimono ends. She wears a mask that also resembles her mothers, but the mask is white with orange stripes. Her kimono is tied by an orange belt at her waist and stops knee-length, she also wears black knee high boots. . She wears her flaming red hair down.

Personality: Always on her toes. Like Lian she is very stubborn and won't ask for help. She is one to never back down from a challenge, and considers herself already 'a part of the justice league', because she has worked with her parents on league missions.

* * *

Mary-Joan was staying with Artemis at home since Zatanna, Nightwing, Tim, Cassie, and Jade would be working with the new team. Mostly, learning their strengths and weaknesses, and working on teamwork.

"So, teamwork should be easy with you guys, because you've known each other all you're lives. You are the kids of the first generation Justice League, don't let that limit you, don't think that you have to be better than them, don't think that you have higher expectations then them..." Dick lectured .

Damian rolled his eyes and made the talking symbol with his hands and Lian snorted.

"Okay, so let's see how well you guys do on a practice mission, but don't let that stop you. Show us what you got, because although this is practice for you guys, this is totally real." Zatanna explained as she motioned for Tim to pull up a image on the hollow screen.

"This should be simple. A dock outside of Happy Harbor is getting an illegal shipment of what seems to be an armature's attempt of the Joker's 'joker venom'. Stop the shipment at dark. Do what ever it takes but do not get exposed to the gas. Nightwing, Madame Ella, WonderGirl, Cheshire, and I will be their as backup, we will not step in unless we have to." Tim explained.

"And if we do have to step in, well, you guys are in for a lot of training on the weekends." Cheshire smirked.

* * *

"Boy Martian, is everyone linked?" SuperGirl asked cheefully.

"I am."

"Yeah."

"Ready."

"Let's do this."

"I think so..."

"Okay, you guys know the plan. Me and Boy Martian will go in first, knocking out the 4 guards inside. White Canary, once I signal that the coast is clear, you and Supergirl go up to the ship and knock out all the guards there. Blaize and Rapids, you guys make sure no one gets in or out and come if we need help." Damian explained. "Stick to the plan." Damian glared as he ran inside, sticking to the shadows. Boy Martian in camouflage mode.

Damian went in with two bird-a-rangs ready. As he flung them in the air, Boy Martian flew right in the paths of the bird-a-rangs.

"BOY MARTIAN LOOK OUT!" Damian Yelled. Boy Martian phased just as the Bird-A-Rangs almost came to contact, the bird-a-rangs flew right through Boy-Martian and hit the two guards who tried to call their contact.

"I'm sorry, Robin." Boy Martian said.

"Apologies later, there's still two more." Damian growled.

* * *

"W-Wooahh." SuperGirl exclaimed as she wobbly flew over to the large ship, carrying White Canary. "Eeek!" She shrieked as she abrutly flew upward to avoid a lamppost.

"Hey! Watch where you're flying girlie." White Canary said.

"I'm sorry, Si-uh, White Canary." SuperGirl said as they reached the ship. White Canary did a flip that her mother had taught her and landed on the ground of the ship. "Hmm, where are the guards?" SuperGirl asked. Just then, a knife flew her way.

"You start moving the boxes, I'll hold them off." White Canary said as she looked at the two guards.

"Oh look, I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" A guard said, pulling out a small knife.

"White Canary." Sia said smirked.

"Like Black Canary? The one with the horrible scream?" Another guard laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." White Canary Screamed, sending both guards to the ground.

"Quick, move the boxes while they're out." White Canary said, she turned and saw that SuperGirl was out cold. "Guys...SuperGirl was knocked out by my CanaryCry. I'm going to need help moving boxes." She said through the link.

"A-little busy." Robin grunted. "How did another guard get in?" He said as he watched Boy Martian move another guard next to the other 4.

"Well, sorry that we let _one _slip through the crack while we had 3 to deal with out here." Blaize said harshly as she blocked a kick from a guard she managed to disarm.

* * *

As White Canary doing a sweep of the warehouse to make sure if they forgot anyone or anything. Rapids ran inside to alert her that the team was leaving when he noticed a lone guard injured and hidden in the shadows, pointing a gun at his team mate.

"White Canary!" Rapids screamed, but it was too late, and I gun shot was heard...

* * *

The team hung their heads low as Nightwing lectured them.

"You guys are lucky that Megan managed to catch that box of attempted Joker venom with her telepathy. That would have been bad. Sia, what happened out there, you need to communicate before you scream. Bonnie, work on your flying, please, we don't need anyone out of the game before they even get there. Damian, you need to coordinate better, this isn't you and Bruce where you can just do something and Bruce would know your next move. You guys all need to start communicating. You don't be quiet at parties when you guys are together, but at a mission you go silent. Communication is the key. And what would have happened if Zatanna hadn't put a bullet proof protective shield on you all? Sia, you would have been shot!" Dick exclaimed.

"Dick." Zatanna reminded.

Dick sighed, "Okay, we'll start training again after school Monday. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

After Dick and Zatanna went to Artemis and Wally's house to pick up Mary-Joan, who had been happily seated in Wally's arms watching Jai play with blocks while having a smaller block in her hand as well, they went home to discuss about the team.

Mary-Joan was soundly asleep in Zatanna's arms as the couple had their backs against the headboard.

"Dick, it was their first mission, they'll get better." Zatanna assured.

"They aren't ready Zee." Dick said coldly.

"Dick, don't make this about Jason." Zatanna said softly, resting an arm on his shoulder as she carried Mary-Joan with one arm. "You're more experienced now, you know what to expect, and nothing will happen to those kids. They'll be fine, they'll make a great team just like we were." Zatanna assured again.

"Why do you always know what to say?" Dick smiled softly.

"What can I say, I learn from the best after all.." Zatanna smirked planting a soft kiss on his lips.


	29. Chapter 29

**Just to help me out with remembering months and all, I will be naming the months and sometimes I will name the dates. I won't usually be naming the ages of the adults but I will name the ages of kids.**

**Lian (11), Thea(4), ****Helena(4), Damian(13),****Odyssia (Sia)(10),****Cecelia(2), ****Jai(1), ****Bonnie (10),****A.J (11),****Donnie (Don) (4) and Dawn (4)**

**Artemis: 7 months pregnant**

**Megan: 1 month pregnant**

**Raquel: 1 month pregnant**

**Chapter 29**

January :: Mary-Joan Age: 1 month

With Mary-Joan now 1 month old and Barbra having to take some time off as BatWomen to take care of Lilly-Ann, who had just arrived to the world a week ago, Dick was forced to go back to work and take Barbra's place in the third generation Justice League. (Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, L'agan, Mal, Tim, Cassie and Bumblebee)

"Zee, are you sure?" Dick asked as he bent down to grab the black duffelbag with his Nightwing costume neatly folded inside,

"Dick, I'll be fine...we'll be fine." Zatanna assured.

"I can call Wally. You know how fussy she's been lately, I just don't want-" He paused, running his hand through his hair.

Zatanna sighed. Mary-Joan was a wonderfully good baby, and she was a little more advanced than other kids her age. The doctor had been very surprised when little Mary-Joan was gurgling happily and already reaching for things at such a young age. (although she hasn't been able to grasp anything yet, but they're relieved. Wouldn't want her pulling down any books or glass) That might have been an effect from her powers, Dick's genius brain, and the bracelet that kept her powers under control. So, Mary-Joan had been a nice happy baby, allowing Zatanna to form a nice solid bond between the two, since Dick and Mary-Joan's bond seemed to just come naturally.

However, as if lately it seemed as if the bond Zatanna was sure she formed with the little girl had disappeared completely. There had been that one time where Mary-Joan had been crying for a total of 30 minutes and only stopped when Dick came home from the grocery store. It seemed that Mary-Joan had no longer recognized Zatanna and as much as the frustrated the magician, she knew that Dick couldn't keep avoiding work to act as a barrier.

"She's asleep right now, and she should be for a good couple of hours. And I wouldn't want to bother Wally, with Artemis already 7 months, she could pop at any minute." Zatanna smiled. Dick still looked unconvinced. "Okay, if anything, I'll call Diana, and if she's too busy, then I'm sure Cassie can fly over in a blink of an eye."

"Cassie and Tim are asigned on the mission too." Dick informed her.

"Okay, then I'll call Diana." Zatanna offered.

Dick sighed, she wasn't going to give up. "Okay." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you, stay safe okay?" Zatanna mumbled as they pulled apart, foreheads touching.

"Don't I always?" Dick smirked as he walked out the door.

"Not Funny, Dick!" Zatanna called.

* * *

"Hey, Diana, Zee's home alone with Mary-Joan, and they've kind of been having trouble bonding and all..and I was wondering if you'd check up on them, while I'm on the mission." Dick said as he typed in the code for the Zeta-Tube.

"Of course, Dick. I get how Zee feels, Damian didn't really except me that much when I married Bruce." Diana confessed.

"Damian didn't really except anyone at first." Dick chuckled. "Thanks Diana."

* * *

Zatanna was able to do all her laundry while watching 'Say Yes to the Dress', which lasted about 1 and a half hours, before a cry was heard and she was forced to run upstairs to the young magician ninja. Mary-Joan immediately stops crying once she senses a presence in the room, but once Zatanna's face is in view, she returns to her loud wails.

Zatanna gently cradles the baby in her arms and rocks her back in forth in hopes that she would just go back to sleep, but that attempt is soon thrown out the window as the wails get louder. Zatanna carefully travels down the steps with a wailing Mary-Joan in her hands as she goes for the bottle she had placed in hot water just in case.

Zatanna lets out a relieved sigh as Mary-Joan drinks the bottle hungrily. Usually, she would have breast-fed Mary-Joan, but lately, she's been too tired and had just fed the bottles she made out of formula.

* * *

As soon as Mary-Joan finishes the bottle and burps, she starts to wail again. It's 6:30, Dick left 3 and a half hours ago. Zatanna changes Mary's diaper but the small baby's wails won't stop. Zatanna tries her best to keep her smile up, but she realized that she hasn't had anything since brunch at 11:00, and she herself is getting hungry.

Then, just in time, Diana comes in using her spare key with a bag of Chinese Takeout from her favorite place in Gotham, and Damian and Helena are traveling behind.

"Hey, Zee-Zee, we got you some Chinese!" Helena said as she helps Diana place the brown paper bag on the counter.

Mary-Joan slowly silences at the sight of her favorite uncle, Damian. Zee's pretty sure she likes him 100 times better than her.

She excuses herself seeing that Damian's got Mary and Diana and Helena are setting the table. She's too busy running upstairs ,even though her room is actually downstairs, to hear Diana tell the kids to be good and that she'd be right back.

* * *

"Zee?" Diana says as she cracks open the door to Mary-Joan's room. Zatanna's eyes are red and puffy and her cheeks are stained with tears. She's curled up in the corner next to the stacks of the books that she hopes to read to Mary-Joan one day. "Zee, I know it looks and feels bad now, but it'll get better," Diana assures.

Zatanna gets her head out from her hands and looks at Diana. "I just don't get it. She was the best baby I've ever met. So good, barely ever cries, she'd even gurgle at strangers. Now, she looks and act like me as if she's never met me. I thought we had a bond, Diana. It's like she can't even look at me." Zatanna says softly.

Diana sits besides the magician and signs. "How do you think Damian felt when me and Bruce got married. Here I was, intruding on their relationship. Dick and Tim had already moved out by then and it was just the two of them, oh and Alfred. And here I was ready to change his life. He was only about 4, maybe 5 by then, but he still understood. He wouldn't look at me for months, Zee. He wouldn't even speak to me other than a simple "Hi" and "Bye." I was heartbroken. I felt that because he wasn't excepting me, I was failing as a mother and a wife. There were times where I lost so much faith in myself, I couldn't even go on missions. But, the thing is, it got better, and for you, it'll get better alot faster because Mary-Joan's only a baby." Diana explained.

"Diana?" Damian said.

"Damian, what are you doing up her?" Diana asked.

"Mary-Joan went back to sleep. Helena started to eat, and I wanted to call you guys down. I-I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Damian said softly. "I-I didn't know." He said. "It's just, it all happened so fast, and I had just gotten use to father...I'm sorry." He pulled Diana into a hug and Diana felt her eyes start to water.

And it was at that moment, looking at Diana and Damian, she knew that whatever happened, it would get better for her and Mary-Joan.

* * *

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**


	30. Chapter 30

**It's the 30th chapter YAY!**

**IMPORTANT! LAST CHAPTER TOOK PLACE NEAR THE END OF JANUARY, THIS IS 3 DAYS BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 30**

**Febuary: Mary-Joan Age: 2 months**

With Valentine's Day soon approaching, Dick wanted to ask Zatanna out on a date, something they haven't been able to enjoy since Mary-Joan had arrived. Don't take that the wrong way though, because they loved her, even Zatanna loved her with all her heart even though Mary-Joan just couldn't stand her. So, Zatanna would be the one helping out with League missions with Kaldure (when he wasn't needed at Atlantis of course), while Dick stayed home with Mary-Joan. All the same, Dick knew that as much as Mary-Joan was a pain and heartbreak for Zee, she wouldn't leave her to go on a date with Mary-Joan being so fussy.

So that's how they found themselves sitting in the waiting room of their normal Children's Hospital with Dick holding a peacefully sleeping (to their relief) Mary-Joan, while Zatanna quickly signed a sheet to give Dr. Menzardo when they were called.

* * *

"There's the famous Grayson Family!" Dr. Menzardo clapped as she walked into the room. "I haven't seen you two since the pregnancy scare. I'm glad to see that everything's okay." The blonde haired doctor said.

Dick and Zatanna chuckled as Zatanna went to hug Dr. Menzardo and Dick shook her hand as he was still holding Mary-Joan.

"She's adorable by the way, but I have to ask, what's with the red hair on the top?" Dr. Menzardo asked as she peered over at the sleeping baby.

"Oh, I think that has something to do with Dick's mother, Mary. She had red hair." Zatanna explained.

"Oh, well, yes, I know about Mary." Dr. Menzardo waved off. "But, usually, if there ever is a mix of hair colors in babies, which is really rare on it's own, especially red and black. The red would be in specks, or in the tips." She explained, lightly touching the hair as if to see if it was real.

"Is that something we should be worried about?" Dick asked, worried. "The hospital didn't even say anything about that."

"No, no, no. It's rare, but harmless, and no one knows the full potential of a homo-magi. It could also have an affect on her hair just like my machines." Dr. Menzardo explained, saying the last part softer. "Anyways! What are you guys here for today?"

"Well, Mary-Joan has been very attached to Dick lately...and she can't _stand _me anymore." Zatanna explained. "And Dick just wanted to go to you to make sure that everything was okay with her, because she has been a lot more fussier lately. Although, I wouldn't be surprise if it was something wrong with me." Zatanna explained, entwining her hands with Dick as her head hung low.

"Oh, Zee, don't worry, it's probably nothing, I'll just give her a little checkup, see what's going on." She assured as she gently took her away from Dick. She placed Mary-Joan on the scale, which was a flat surface covered with a disposable covering. "Well. She is 19 inches and 8 pounds 4 ounces. She's a little smaller, since the average is 21/22 inches and 10/11 pounds, but Dick was small too, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Well, okay, at least that's good, I guess." Zatanna said.

"She's fine, I was small when I was young and look at me now." Dick teased.

As Dr. Menzardo laughed as she was picking her up off the scale and Mary-Joan's eyes slowly started to flutter open. "Well, hello there, Beautiful. Oh and you have your mom's eyes with a bit of grey specks. Where's that from?" She asked as she rocked back in forth.

"My eyes turn a little grey in Winter and Spring. But, mine have gone back to blue and her's is still grey, is that a problem?" Dick asked.

"You guys worry way to much." Dr. Menzardo laughed. "Like I said, Zatanna's powers have a lot to do with this stuff, messing with the genes, but her eye color and hair color are perfectly normal. So, Zee, can you come here?" Dr. Menzardo handed Zatanna Mary-Joan. After a few minutes Mary-Joan started to squirm and Dick took over as he saw Zatanna was getting uncomfortable. "Do you know when this all started?"

"Well, after I started to go on more missions, filling in for Artemis, because you can't really send in a man for a women's job..." Zatanna chuckled.

"And how did Mary-Joan get fed?" Dr. Menzardo asked.

"I fed her formula when Zee was gone, and when she was home, she was too tired so we kind of just stuck to formula." Dick said.

"Bingo. Although it's totally okay to use formula. Zee, breast-feeding was your bonding time with Mary-Joan, and with Dick feeding her most of the time...that's why she's so attached to Dick. So I suggest, just until you get the bond back, Dick, stand next to Zatanna while she's feeding Mary-Joan, that way Zee and Mary-Joan get their bonding time, while you're still there so she doesn't completely freak." Dr. Menzardo explained.

"Thank you so much, we'll certainly try that." Zatanna said hugging the blonde.

"No problem, and I couldn't help notice the matching bangles." She replied pointing to the small golden bracelet (bangle) on Mary-Joan's hand and the one larger one on Zatanna's hand.

"Those help me control Zee's...special abilities, and long story short, she got one shortly after the laughing means flying incident." Dick explained.

"Wait she laughed, when?" Dr. Menzardo asked.

"About when she was 3/4 day's old, why?" Dick answered.

"Because, that's really advanced, most of my patients don't start to make noises till they're about 1/2 months old. But, she probably takes after Dick, advanced in everything else but size." Dr. Menzardo laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

**So let's recap:**

**December 10th - Mary-Joan was born! (Yay!)**

**Chapter 29 - January 28th - Mary-Joan age: 1 month**

**Chapter 30 - February 10th - Mary-Joan age: 2 months**

**I'm going to do this Christmas part I and II style with snipets of her first year. I have big plans with her when she gets older 11,12,13, teens are so fun to write. I have a lot of trouble writing babies so help!**

* * *

**Chapter 31 \- ****Baby M.J Part I**

**March 17th - Mary-Joan age: 3 months**

Mary-Joan had gotten alot happier since Zee had started to breast feed again, and at the last check-up just a few weeks ago, Dr. Menzardo had suggested a 'twist in tummy time' to strengthen her back. That's how Zee found herself getting a soft small soccer ball (cleaned of course) and gently laided Mary-Joan ontop of the soccer ball. Zee held her steady and placed Mary-Joan's favorite toy (a stuffed robin, of course) a few inches away. The magician gently and steadily moved her around in circles (like Dr. Menzardo had suggested) as the little girl gurgled and cooed as she reached for the toy, moving her legs trying to move forward. Zatanna laughed along with the happy baby, and that's how Dick found them 3 minutes later; laughing and giggling with Mary-Joan bent slightly over a soccer ball reaching for the little robin while Zee kept her steady.

"You guys look like you're having fun." Dick smiled as he loosened his tie he wore every day to work at Wayne Enterprises. "I see someone likes the 'twist' on Tummy Time." He said as he gently picked Mary-Joan up, supporting her neck, and cradling her to his chest.

"So, you put her to sleep and I go start on dinner?" Zatanna asked.

"Like always." He replied as he pecked her on the lips and went up to Mary-Joan's room, humming a song that Zatanna recognized from Dumbo, one of his favorite movies. (The other one was Tarzan)

Zatanna smiled as she got the pots and pans out of the cabinets and started to hum the same song without even noticing.

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, so the next chapter gets a little darker than I'm use to writing. It mentions a character leaving, and some things i don't want to spoil. It's not going to involve the Chalant Family directly. The chapter will be up very soon. Tomorrow. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry this is late. Summer School finals are killing me. Summer school is killing me. So yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

April 17th 

Mary-Joan age: 4 months

"I packed her two bottles and she's already fed so you just have to feed her before she goes to sleep and if you can feed her in the morning before we pick her up that'll be great. There's some toys in her bag in case she gets fussy and she _has _to sleep with either her stuffed Robin or Peanut." Zatanna explained to Bruce and Diana. "Mommy's gonna miss you. See you tomorrow." Zatanna said as she kissed Mary-Joan's forehead.

"We'll be back soon *Rocky Road." Dick said softly as he kissed Mary-Joan's forehead and handed the sleeping baby to Diana.

"She's in great hands." Diana smiled.

Zatanna looked past Bruce and Diana to see Tim swinging Helena across the room, whose arms were stuck out like an airplane. _Crash!_

"Timmmmm!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Opps! Sorry Bruce! Don't worry, I'll get you another vase!" Tim said nervously.

"Is that all you got strawberry SHORTcake." Cassie growled. As she held in her hands a sword made of markers.

"Oh, you're gonna get it." Damian said as he charged at Cassie with his own sword made of markers.

"Hey! That's my markers!" Helena said, running after Cassie and Damian as Tim not so subtly pushed the broken vase pieces under the couch.

"I don't feel so confident..." Zatanna said nervously.

"Do not fear, Mrs. Zatanna, _I _am here. And I am very sure that looking after Mary-Joan will be a promotion from looking after those four." Alfred said, rolling his eye as he motioned to Cassie, Damian, Helena, and Tim who were all fighting each other with marker swords.

"Thank you Alfred." Zatanna chuckled.

"You guys go have fun on your First Date-versery." Tim called as he was then tackled by Damian.

Dick chuckled as he hollered, "Thanks Tim!" He looked to Alfred and whispered, "Please keep her away from...that." He motioned toward the jumbling heap of screaming 'siblings'.

Alfred laughed and nodded.

* * *

"She's so tiny!" Helena said as she peered over Damian's shoulder to see Mary-Joan, who was happy in his arms. "She likes you, Dami!" Helena pointed out as Mary-Joan gurgled and cooed at Damian.

"Of course she likes me, I'm very likable." Damian replied cool-ly. (Is that even a word?)

Tim snorted while Cassie laughed.

"Hey!" Damian said offended.

Suddenly, an unpleasant sound followed by a foal stench, came from the happy baby. "Um, Tim, I actually promise father I would train a little bit before bed, do you mind?" Damian lied as Helena hid her giggles.

Tim shook his head saying he didn't mind and Damian quickly placed Mary-Joan in his open hands. T

"Um, bye bro, bye Cass, I'm gonna go watch Dami train." Helena said as she quickly followed Damian to the entrance of the bat cave.

"What's that smell?" Tim asked Cassie as the two sat on the couch.

Cassie glanced at Mary-Joan, "I think it's her."

"Um, I'm _not _trained to change diapers sooo..." Tim said trying to hand her the laughing girl.

"Ummm, yeah, no." Cassie laughed getting off the couch and backing up, her hands in the 'surrender' position.

"Come on Cass, she's a girl, you're a girl..." Tim said trying to convince Cassie to take that baby.

"Oh, sorry, babe, our rooms really messy, I'll go clean!" Cassie said cheerfully as she ran up the steps and into their room at Wayne Manor.

"BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCE!" Tim hollered.

Seconds later Bruce appeared from his study. "What do you want Tim?" Bruce asked.

Tim handed Bruce the baby. "Yeah, I promised Cass I would help her clean, so...uh, yeah. _You're _the one that's suppose to be babysitting anyways. Gotta go! Bye!" Tim said and with lightning speed that could rival Bart's, he ran up the steps and into the room him and Cassie shared.

Bruce's nose finally caught a wiff of the foal stench. It all made sense now. No way. He had to change Helena's diapers and he was not looking forward to re-visit those times.

"Alfred!" Bruce called.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred called from the kitchen.

"Can you-"

"I do not do diaper duty, Master Bruce. Not since Helena was a young duckling." Alfred cut him off as he went back to washing dishes.

"Diana?" Bruce called.

"Yes, hon?" Diana called from their bedroom. (right next to the living room.)

"Can you-"

Diana sighed and walked out of the room with her hair in curlers, "Men." She said mostly to Mary-Joan and took her, along with the diaper bag, to their bedroom.

"Not on our bed!" Bruce called after her.

Diana rolled her eyes and continued her way to their bedroom.


	33. Chapter 33

**So, I'm just gonna pack Months 5-8 in one chapter, and 9-12 in the next. Enjoy, review, follow and fave! **

**Chapter 33**

May 7th :: Mary-Joan age: 5 months

Dick rang the doorbell with his free hand as he held Mary-Joan in his other hand, while Zee excitedly and constantly knocked on the door.

"Zee, calm down or you're going to break the door." Dick chuckled.

"Coming!" Wally calls. There's the sound of feet shuffling and then a 'Sorry Arty' and then the doors finally open. "Hey guys!" Wally says eagerly, although he's as cheery as normal, you can tell he's tired because of the bags under his eyes.

"Hey Wally, so where's my god-daughter?" Zatanna asked eagerly. (Ollie and Dinah are Jai's god-parents, but Jai just calls them Gramps and Grammy, he also calls Wally's parents Gran and Gram, Barry and Iris Pappy and Jammy, and Artemis's mom Baba. *I'm Vietnamese as well and Ba mean's grandma.*)

"Zee!" Jai exclaimed, dropping the blocks he was playing with and steadily walking which was more like a slow jog, toward Zee.

"Woah there Jai-bear! You're gonna fall." Zatanna laughed as she bent down and scooped Jai off the ground and tickled his tummy, making the 1 and about 1/2 year old boy laugh and giggle.

"Please, Zee, he's a speedster, and speedsters _don't _fall." Wally said coolly.

Dick snorted.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed in offence.

"Don't mind kid Immature." Artemis said walking in with a light green bundle.

"My Sista." Jai said as he wiggled out of Zee's embrace and went over to Artemis.

"Awe." Zatanna cooed as she watched Artemis go down on her knees so Jai could see his sister.

Wally moved aside so Zatanna and Dick could come inside.

Dick gave Mary-Joan to Wally. Then, he began to talk to Wally about the Young Justice team, while Wally made funny faces as Mary-Joan, making her laugh.

"She's adorable." Zatanna cooed as she sat down on the couch and admired the beautiful. Unlike her brother who had blonde hair with red specks here and there, Janette "Janey" Iris West had a head full of red hair. She had Wally's bright green eyes and even just the littlest quirk of her mouth could light up a room in seconds.

"God, imagine how protective Wally and Dick are gonna be of our awesome daughters." Artemis said, she could already imagine Dick teaching Wally the famous 'batglare'.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure Mary-Joan isn't going to be wearing a two-piece swim suit until she's...well, honestly, with Dick, I'd say she's never going to get to wear a two-piece!" Zatanna replied. The two heroines laughed.

* * *

"We're gonna be in so much trouble when they grow up." Wally said as he looked between his daughter who was sleeping on the couch next to Jai who was making sure she didn't fall by sleeping on the outside and his god-daughter (Mary-Joan) who was gurgling in his arms.

"Oh yeah, don't I know it. If they look anything like our wives, plus _our _great looks...dang, we are in HUGE trouble." Dick said his eyes widening as he and Wally both cringed at the thought of...boys.

* * *

June 16 :: Mary-Joan age: 6 months

**1 am**

"Wahhhhhhh...Wahhhhhhh...Wahhhhh..." Mary-Joan cried from her crib.

"Oh, shut it, you little magic-brat." A hushed voice said.

...

Zatanna sat up in bed as she heard her daughters wails from the baby monitor. Not bothering to wake up Dick, since he had a long day with the team, she made up the stairs and into Mary-Joan's room where she saw a dark hooded figure trying to climb out the window with Mary-Joan.

Zatanna was frozen for 10 seconds before she reacted. "etativel yraM-naoJ tuo fo eht sredurtni sdnah! (Levitate Mary-Joan out of the intruders hands!) Zatanna chanted quickly.

Mary-Joan quickly rose from the hooded person's hands and floated up to the ceiling.

"You're not the only one who can do that, Zatara." The hooded person smirked. She touched a small gem on her hood and whispered, "Gnirb eht ybab kcab ot em" (Bring the baby back to me)

"Zee?" Dick asked wryly as he walked in. He saw Mary-Joan floating toward a hooded figure who was half way hanging out the window. Dicks eyes widened as he quickly grabbed a pillow on the floor by the door and threw it at the hooded figure, catching him or her off guard.

Zatanna used that moments to use a spell and to bring Mary-Joan to her and once she had Mary-Joan in her arms Zee held the 6 month old tightly to her chest.

"Another time then..." And just like the hooded figure appeared, she disappeared.

Zatanna, still holding Mary-Joan, dropped down to her knees and started to cry, as Dick closed the window and knelt down beside her, his strong arms wrapping around the both of them.

"W-w-what do we do now Dick?" Zatanna asked between sniffles. "That...that thing knows where we live, we have to move...but I love this house so so much. I wanted Mary-Joan to grow up here." Zatanna said softly.

Dick was silent for a moment until an idea struck in his head. "Remember how Artemis and Wally were afraid that Sportsmaster would come near their home and bother them?" Dick asked.

Zatanna nodded.

"Remember how Dr. Fate was able to cast an everlasting protection bubble over their house as long as he had something that belonged to Sportsmaster?" Dick smiled.

Zatanna's mouth made an 'O' shape. "B-But we don't have anyth-"

Dick went over to the window where a piece of the hooded figures hood got stuck on a nail.

Zatanna smiled, "Dick Grayson, you are the best."

* * *

July 4th :: Mary-Joan age: 7 months

Everyone was in the mountain celebrating, the day where it had all began. The day where they saved Conner, well, they saved each other. July 4th through July 5th was were it all started and that's why, heroes new and old were all in the cave mingling.

They had set up a baby area complete with plush fences, cushioning on the floor, pillows and bean bags spread out here and there, a coloring table, blocks, and much more.

Lian had Mary-Joan in her lap as Damian played peek-a-boo with the 7 month old. (Which is very manly and in no way should lower anyone's respect for the second generation Young Justice team leader.)

Helena, Thea, and Dawn had convinced Don and Shawn to play princesses and princes with them and they were currently running around with paper crowns (courtesy of Barbra)

Cecelia, Jai, Bonnie, Odyssia were playing hide and go seek in the small area, with Cecelia and Jai hiding behind bean bags, block towers, and even people as Bonnie and Odyssia pretended to not see them.

A.J was explaining to J'ames what fireworks were, and J'ames listened intensely.

"Okay guys! Fireworks are going to go off in 10 minutes, everyone to the beach!" Megan announced, Conner's arm around her shoulder while Megan had a hand over her 3 month pregnant belly.

Damian picked up Mary-Joan as everyone started to go outside.

...

Mary-Joan sat in a sitting position on her family's beach towel, a teething ring in her hands, as she looked to the sky in awe. Dick and Zatanna smiled as they looked at all the different families spread out on beach towels looking at the fireworks in awe as well.

"Daddy!" Jai exclaimed as he saw the flash symbol.

"No, Jai, that's our daddy!" Don and Dawn said in union.

Iris and Barry both laughed and Barry ruffled the twins hair.

"Jai, that's daddy _and_ pappy. Daddy's the yellow one and pappys the-"

"Red!" Jai exclaimed, interrupting Wally.

"That's right baby." Artemis said as she brought both Wally and Jai in for a hug, careful to not crush Janey, who was snuggled up in her arms.

"Wow, can't believe its been so long, since you guys started the team, about 9 years, right?" Zatanna asked as she leaned her head on Dick's shoulder.

"Well, I was 13 at the time, so it's been 10 years." Dick replied.

"Wow, we're getting old." Zatanna laughed.

"No you're not, you're only 22." Dick said. "Although, you still look as beautiful as you did when I first met you." Dick said pressing a kiss to forehead.

"And you're still the cheesy kid I fell in love with when I was only 13." Zatanna laughed as she bent her head upward so she could press a kiss to his lips.

Mary-Joan's nose scrunched up at the sight, but then she smiled and clapped, giggling with joy and wrapped her small arms around her family, not wanting to be left out.

* * *

July 24 :: Mary-Joan age: 7 months (Yes I already done one for 7 months, but this is important.)

Zatanna hummed to herself as she chopped strawberries for the pancakes. Dick was in the shower and Mary-Joan was happily playing in the 'play zone' in front of the couch where Zee could see her.

Mary-Joan was currently on her stomach as she inched around the room like a caterpillar. Zatanna chuckled to herself. Mary-Joan was slowly growing more and more each day, although, she was still very small for her age.

Dick walked out of their room shaking his head and getting water everywhere.

"Dick!" Zatanna chastised.

Mary-Joan laughed at the sight of her dad being silly and slowly got on all fours and ever so slowly started to crawl, not inch, but crawl toward her dad.

Once she reached her dad, Dick excitedly picked her up and tickled her tummy, "That's my Rocky Road!" He exclaimed proudly. Mary-Joan's laughed filled the whole house and as Zatanna walked toward her family the strawberries were long forgotten.

*Okay so you've all heard Dick call Mary-Joan, 'his rocky road' or 'rocky road', rocky road is an ice cream. While Zatanna was pregnant with Mary-Joan, her go-to snack especially at 1-2 am would be Rocky Road Ice Cream, which she use to never eat until she got pregnant.

* * *

August 3 :: Mary-Joan age: 8 months

Mary-Joan's giggles were faintly heard over the sound of crowds lining up to get tickets and wristbands for Happy Harbor's fall carnival.

They finally managed to get a wristband and go inside as they looked for their friends. Megan was the first one of the group to spot the Grayson Family coming over.

"Happy Birthday Zee!" Megan said as she hugged the magician. "We got you a present, it's in the car."

"Thanks, Megan. We can do all that stuff when we get to the cave later." Zatanna replied as the two hugged.

"Look at her, she's already 23...they grow up so fast." Artemis said, faking tears. Zatanna playfully rolled her eyes and gently punched the archer as she brought the magician into a hug.

"Are we just gonna stand there, or are we gonna play some games?" Wally asked. Everyone chuckled as Artemis rolled her eyes.

* * *

With the kids all in strollers, and Megan and Raquel being 4 months pregnant, the two heroines watched all the kids while the others went on the bumper cars. (Jai, Cecelia, Mary-Joan,) Janey was in Megan's arms since she was only 2 months old.

_Thump!_

"I'm gonna get you baywatch!" Artemis exclaimed as she turned her car around to chase Wally's car, but bumped into Zee while she was at it.

"Hey, Arty! Watch it!" Zatanna laughed as she turned around trying to find Dick.

"Kal, move! Arty's after me!" Wally exclaimed as he turned around to see that Artemis had gotten out of the crash with Zee and was now coming toward him. Fast.

"I would run my friend." Kaldure replied as he turned around to only run into Conner who was actually having fun.

"Dickie?" Zatanna asked as she turned her car around in a circle looking for her husband. Suddenly Dick came out of no where and bumper into Zatanna's car, which backed up into Conner's who was stuck between Zee and Kaldure and the 6 adults all got stuck in one large pile, all while laughing.

The best part: Raquel had caught it all on film.

... ...

Zatanna and Dick sat on the Ferris wheel, with Mary-Joan in between them as they looked out toward the pink/purple sunset.

"Happy Birthday Zee." Dick said as he took something out of his jacket pocket.

"Dick! We agreed on gifts later." Zatanna chastised, but she still took the tiny velvet box into her hand and opened it.

"It's another charm for the charm bracelet I gave you for our First Date-versey." Dick said. Zatanna looked to her left arm that had on the said charm bracelet. Dick took her hand and clipped on the silver wand that had a star on the tip. So now, Zatanna's charm bracelet had three charms; A heart with a Z on it and a robin (She combined the charm bracelet Dick got her from christmas and the one she got him for their First Date-versey), an Aster Flower (The charm that he included for their First Date-versey), and now a magician's wand.

"I love it, Dick." Zatanna said as she kissed him. Mary-Joan soundly asleep between them.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: **After this chapter, I am going to be taking a small break to work on a new story called: 14 to 4 in 4 Seconds

(Thanks Noto for the name)

Summary:After an encounter with Mirror Master and a magical Gem, Robin is turned into a hyper-active 4 year old. With Batman and the rest of the league out on an off-world mission, the team has to take care of the team's youngest member, but 4 year old Robin isn't just fun and games, he's also a LOT of work. Can the team do it, and will Robin turn back to a teen before daddybats gets back?


	34. Chapter 34

**So, I know this is a little late, but let me explain.**

**1\. I've been working on my story 14 to 4 in 4 Seconds.**

**2\. Every time I try and work this and finish it, when I press save, my computer either does a surprise update or logs me out.**

**3\. School.**

**'Nuff Said**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 34**

**September 18th :: Mary-Joan Age - 9 months**

"Dick? Zatanna called as she cradled Mary-Joan in her arms. She walked through the hospital until she reached the area in the waiting room where she found Bonnie and Cia comforting a crying Lian, A.J and J'ames looking at their shoes with an unreadable expression. Cassie and Tim were holding a sleeping, tear stained, Helena, but Dick...Dick just sat there, his face stone cold.

"Dick what happened?" Zatanna asked as she handed Mary-Joan to Tim so she could talk to Dick. Zatanna knelt down in front of Dick, placing her hands on either sides of his face to make him look at her. "Dick...talk to me."

"It...it's my fault." Dick whispered.

"I can't really tell you it's not your fault, unless I know what happened!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"We had to go inside a small mob boss's apartment, because a anonymous tip said that the mob boss had some information on the 'new' Cadmus." A.J said.

"We went inside, with me guarding the front door, Cia gaurding the window, J'ames searching the bookcase, Lian searching the kitchen and living room, while A.J was watching Damian's back." Bonnie added.

"Apparently there was a...second silent alarm that went off when we deactivated the first one. The mob boss, being out of town and all...sent one of his henchmen over.." J'ames said, trailing off.

"He came through the bedroom window. I saw the person, but he had managed to knock me out, with some extreme amped up jelly fish poison." A.J said sheepishly.

"Then the henchmen got Damian...he was big. Strong. Superpowered even. Not the normal pitty type." Cia said, cracking her knuckled in anger.

"He...Damian...he's in surgery right now. Bruce and Diana went to with the doctor, a...a few minutes ago." Lian said between sniffles.

"You guys, how much times do I have to tell you. Damian will be fine. It's no ones fault. No one could have known about the second alarm." Cassie said.

"I could have." Both Tim and Dick said at the same time.

"We could have done a better check on the place." Tim said.

"Ughhh, you guys. One mistake. One time. There's going to be alot of those, believe me. Should have seen our group." Zatanna laughed.

"Yeah, we made a lot of mistakes, didn't we?" Dick smiled.

Before anyone else had time to say anything, Bruce and Diana were slowly walking toward the group.

"Damian's awake." Bruce said.

"He wants to see you all." Diana added.

Zatanna went to get Mary-Joan from Tim as the kids ran toward the elevator.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damian! Bro!" Helena said as she jumped on the bed, making Damian flinch, but he happily hugged his sister, in an uncharacteristic way.

"Damian, we were very worried about you." A.J said as he fist bumped one of his best surface friends.

"I'm fine now, just a small bullet. It's going to take more than a little bullet to take out your leader." Damian said reassurringly as his team huddled around him. "Plusss..." Damian reached over to where his utility belt was and pulled out a red, green, and yellow hardrive. "I got the information." Damian smirked.

"That is...awesome." J'ames said happily.

"Woah, J'ames said awesome!" Bonnie laughed. The other teams around them laughed as well, including the martian himself.

"Okay, kids. I'm taking you all home, come on." Jade said as she walked into the emergency room, which actually took up one whole floor.

"Awes." Filled the room.

"You guys have school tomorrow." Jade chuckled. "Come on, kids." She said.

Okay's filled the room, and the only ones left were Damian, Helena, Dick, Zatanna, Mary-Joan (who was now in Damian's arms), Bruce, Diana, Tim and Cassie.

Bruce is talking with Dick and Tim about the mission, because the two were the supervisors. The conversation is a lot calmer and controlled than you think it'd be, and you can even hear a few laughs.

Zatanna's showing Diana and Cassie pictures and videos and the three of them are oo-ing and awe-ing.

The room then goes silent at the sound of Helena's scream. Everyone turns and see's Helena happily clapping and Damian smirking.

"What happened?" Dick asked.

"Say it again, Baby M.J!" Helena said excitedly.

"D-D-Dami!" Mary-Joan excited squeaked.

Dick and Zatanna froze for a second, before taking Mary-Joan from Damian's hand and clapping the young "Strawberry topped, Raven Haired girl."

Then Dick realized, what exactly Mary-Joan had said. He stopped right before he was about to throw Mary-Joan in the air. "What?!" He said loudly, but not loud enough to scare his daughter.

"Dami, Dami, Dami!" Mary-Joan said, excitedly, clapping her hands at the attention.

Bruce chuckled, Damian smirked, while Diana and Zatanna through their head back in laughter, as Tim and Cassie died on the floor.

The next few days, Dick tried everything humanly possible, because Zatanna would not help him use magic on their daughter.

After learning how to say Mommy, and Wobin (Robin, because she couldn't say the 'r' sound for some reason) she finally learned how to say Daddy, although she said 'Tati'. How she learned how to say Daddy in Dick's native tounge was a mystery for most...but when she finally said it at dinner with Bruce and Diana, Bruce was smirking proudly.

**November 24th :: Mary-Joan Age - 10 months**

Zatanna smiled, camera in hand, as Dick kneeled right in front of her, his arms wide open, a large smile on his face.

Mary-Joan's tiny hand used the side of the wall to lift herself up.

"Come on Rocky Road, come here." Dick cooed.

Mary-Joan put one foot in front of the other, in a wobbly attempt at a step. Leaning forward slightly, she started to walk slowly toward her parents. Smiling putting her hands out for balance. Once she reached close enough to Dick and Zatanna, she leaned forward and Dick caught her before she hit the ground. The happy and proud hero threw his daughter in the air as Zatanna videoed is all.

"Yay! Maer Bear, you wallked! You walked!" Zatanna clapped, kissing her cheek.

"I...alk!" Mary-Joan exclaimed happily. Dick and Zatanna laughed as they praised their daughter.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I've been busy. Anywas, December gets it's own chapter since it has Dick's Birthday, Mary-Joan's Birthday, and Christmas. I have lots of homework...dued to me being in all the honors classes I can get before high school. I mean, who else has to right an essay on the first days of school?! **


	35. Chapter 35

**IMPORTANT: SO I absolutly hate having to deal with the ages, but I've gotten some reviews and I'm sure you're all pretty confused. So I'll just do a short little thing with all the ages. Don't give me a hard time with the ages, please. I'll try my best. And maybe add in the years once and a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC Comics or Shatter Me by: Tahereh Mafi**

**As of December 1, 2021**

**Ages: I know most of them don't even make sense like Lian and her parents. How they're like 15 years apart...but stay with me okay? But, if Bruce and Dick are like 15 years apart...and Bruce got Dick when Dick was say, 8, then Bruce would be 23 and that's not too bad right?**

Dick Grayson - Nightwing - 24 (As of Today)

Zatanna Zatara-Grayson - Madame Ella - 23

Mary-Joan - 11 months

...

Bruce Wayne - Batman - 39 (I'm making him younger, because I don't want him to die) :)

Alfred - 61 (Also, making him younger.)

Diana Prince-Wayne - Wonderwoman - 38

Damian Wayne - 14

Helena Wayne - 5

...

Wally West - KF (No longer actually says the 'Kid' Flash, just goes by KF or KFlash) -26

Artemis Crock-West - Artemis - 25

Jai West - 1 (Birthday is December 20th)

Janette "Janey" West - 7 months

...

Conner Kent - Superboy - 23 (Physically)

Megan Morse-Kent - Miss Martian - 22 (Physically)

Cecelia Kent - 3

Collin Kyle Kent - 4 months

...

Raquel Evrin-Lantis - Rocket - 24

Kaldure Lantis - Aqualad - 25

Alex Ryan Lantis - 4 months

...

Roy Harper - Red Arrow - 28

Jade Nguyen-Harper - Cheshire - 27

Lian Harper - Blaize - 13

Thea Harper - 5

...

Oliver Queen - Green Arrow - 38 (All the adult ages are alot younger than usually, but don't over think it.)

Dinah Lance-Queen - Black Canary - 37

Odyssia Queen - 12

...

Clark Kent - Superman - 42

Lois Lane - 38

Bonnie Kent - SuperGirl - 12

...

Barry Allen - Flash - 38

Iris West-Allen - 37

Don - 6

Dawn 6

...

(That's it, tell me if I'm forgetting someone! I know, the adults are younger, deal with it, I don't want them to die. I know that means that Bruce was 15 with Dick was born and probably like 23 when Dick came join him when he was like 8, Deal with it. Love, me.)

**December 1, 2021**

**Location****: Grayson House-hold**

"Happy Birthday, Dude!" Wally said as he walked into Dick's house and gave Dick a hug.

Jai wobbled in and gave his uncle's legs a hug. "Happy Burtay, Unca Deek!" Jai screeched.

Dick smiled and ruffled the boys dark blonde hair, making the red streaks in his hair more visible.

Artemis holding Janey was right behind Wally as Dick stepped aside for them to come in to the living room where Kaldure and Conner were talking as Conner held a sleeping Collin Kent.

Raquel, holding a small smiling Alex, and Megan cooed over Janey as soon as she walked in.

In the corner, _Mary-Joan,_ Cecelia, Thea, Lian, and Jade laughed as Wolf sat happily ontop of an angry Roy.

Jai walked over to his friends and went to join them in laughing at the overgrown wolf.

* * *

Cecelia, Jai, Mary-Joan, Alex, Collin, and Janey were fast a sleep. Lian had gone to the movies with the team, taking Jade,Roy, and Thea along as well. That left the original 8 sitting in the living room in a large circle on the floor relishing in the old memories with a large large scrapbook.

"I remember that." Artemis laughed pointing a selfie the whole team had took after a messy encounter with ClayFace.

"Ugh, you know how long it took to get that junk out of my hair!" Raquel exclaimed with mock anger.

"You think your hair took forever, my luscious locks take a long time to tame as it is. How long do you think it took _me _to clean my hair up?" Wally asked running a hair through his "luscious locks".

The 8 all burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, how about this one?" Zatanna said, whispering a spell to lift the scrapbook out of Artemis' lap and onto hers. She flipped a few pages until she found the picture she was looking for. In the photo, Zatanna and Megan had been able to get everyone to dress up and actually take some nice photos in the spring grass. The girls, even Artemis, wore white spring dresses with floral and lace accents, a white flower in their hand, and white heels. The boys all wore white dress shirts, black dress pants, a black vest and a white silk tie.

"The photo shoot _you _and _Megs _practically forced us to do?" Artemis groaned at the thought of all that posing.

"Yeah that's the one." Megan laughed.

"Well, the pictures did look pretty good." Raquel added.

"I too agree. The pictures were all very professional." Kaldure said.

"This ones my favorite." Dick pointed. Every "couple" sat on their own branch on a large oak tree just outside the cave and everyone looked...happy.

"That was a month after new years." Wally replied. "Can't believed we even survived that." Wally shivered thinking about Vandal Savage and Klarion's attempt to take over the Justice League.

Conner took the book from Zee's lap and flipped until he found the picture he was searching for. "This one is may favorite." Conner smiled. Everyone peered over to look at the picture. It was Christmas Day and Megan had decided to make gingerbread houses.

"I remember that. Ha, look at the m &amp; m's in Zee's hair." Dick crackled. Zatanna lightly punched his arm and Dick pretended to be wounded.

"When was that, again?" Artemis asked.

"That was the Christmas a year after the Reach Invasion...and about 5 months after you guys and our kids found me." Wally said softly.

A silence enveloped the group.

"Are we going to have to send them, how is that even going to work? I don't even think we were suppose to know." Zatanna said answering everyone's questions.

"We were suppose to know, because _we _were the ones to send them." Dick said.

"Can't we just tell them how to find Wally instead of them having to figure out themselves and save them the trouble?" Conner asked.

"No, it doesn't work that way Con." Megan replied. "We have to let them do it themselves."

"Guys. What if we didn't get married. What if...Artemis and Wally decided to not Jai...because we knew what was suppose to happen...does that mean that our life has been just to recreate the time our kids went to the past and helped us find Wally?" Raquel asked.

"Raquel that's insane. We all knew that we were going to end up together, and it is not like we have not been listening to our hearts. There was nothing stopping me from marring you, or Wally from marrying Artemis, or Conner from marrying Megan, or Dick marrying Zatanna." Kaldure explained.

"Yeah, and it's not we could have planned our births and stuff. I mean, it just...happened. To be honest I kind of just now remembered that happened." Zatanna laughed, lightening the mood.

"I guess you're right." Raquel said quietly.

"of course she's right. Now it's kind of my birthday so lets stop moping about years later in the future and lets get our PAR-TAY ON!" Dick said, raising his glass filled with red wine, in the air. Everyone clinked glasses...

* * *

Dick came back in the room to see Zatanna on their bed reading a book from one of her favorite series, The Shatter Me Series by: Tahereh Mafi.

As Dick slipped into the bed next to her, Zatanna bookmarked her book, shut the lights off, turning on the small lamp, and rolled over so she was straddling Dick's waist.

"Happy Birthday, boy wonder." Zatanna said as she rested her forehead against Dick's.

Dick smirked, "Say it backwards."

"yppah yadhtrib, yob rednow." Zatanna smirked, slanting her lips over Dicks.

"Now, it's locked." Dick mumbled against her lips.

* * *

**December 7th , 2021**

Zatanna and Dick walked through the snow covered path, Mary-Joan triple bundled in the red, yellow, and black stroller, her favorite Robin TY Beanie Baby in her gloved hands.

The family freely passed by the many large pine trees.

Sounds like "Oooo." and "Ahhh" came from Mary-Joan's mouth as she took in the bright Christmas lights and the little snow that was still falling from the sky.

A single, lost dove flew through the air and Mary-Joan happily pointed to it, "Wobin!"

"No, baby that's a dove." Zatanna laughed. "_That's _a robin." Zatanna replied, pointing to the the Robin Beanie Baby she clutched in her hands.

"Mwy Wobin!" Mary-Joan said, making a face that looked close to a scowl when Zatanna reached for it.

"Hey! She got that scowl from you!" Zatanna teased Dick.

Dick playfully scowled at Zatanna and poked her. "I think she gets it from you!" Dick teased.

"Mwomy, Tatwi." Mary-Joan laughed watching her parents throw snow at each other.

After the mini snow fight, the Grayson decided to keep going on their quest to find the perfect tree.

They were at the end of the trail when that a Robin, an actual one this time, landed on the last tree at the very end of the trail. It was tall and the perfect green and thick enough to fill up the space they had set aside. The tree was perfect, and it was like the Robin choose it for them...

* * *

**December 10, 2021**

"Hello Alfred." Lois greeted as she gave the old butler a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Lane, Mr. Kent., and Miss Bonnie." Alfred nodded, as he stepped aside so that the Lane-Kent family could get into the manor, which was decorated in shades of bright yellow, red, and pastel green. Glittery black streamers hung from the ceiling and a bright colored banner held the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARY-JOAN!" hung over the entryway.

"Hi Alfred. I like your tie." Bonnie commented as she examined the butlers bright red, yellow, blue, and green poka dotted tie.

"Thank you, Miss Bonnie. Master Damian and Master Timothy _insisted _that I wear this in honor of the occasion." Alfred added.

"Well, I _like _it." Bonnie smiled.

"Well, thank you. Now, go on. Your friends are waiting." Alfred said, tilting his head toward the living area where everyone was waiting.

"Bye Alfred!" Bonnie exclaimed.

... ...

"So, I'm assuming she's going to be the next robin?" Wally said to Dick as they watched the kids run around messing with wolf and interacting with each other.

"I want her to be Robin but..."

"You don't want the risk that comes with it, I feel the same way." Wally finished.

"So, what's the deal with Jai and Janey? Are they speedsters?" Conner asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Well, I got my powers from recreating how my uncle got _his _powers. So most likely...no. At least, I don't think so." Wally explained. "What about Cecelia and Collin?"

"Well, Cecelia's been levitating here and there, but no more than 2 inches, and we _think _both of them have my invincibility." Conner casually sipping a drink from his red solo cup replied.

"My friend, I couldn't help but overhear but...how do you _think _they are invincible." Kaldure said, carrying a sleeping Alex in his hands.

"Well, I mean...Cecelia was running and scrapped her knee. She bled, but didn't cry. Babies are suppose to cry when that stuff happens, well at least that's what Megan said. And then, when ran into a metal door...it left a dent. Collin is to young, but when we went to get shots, he bent the needle. Megan had to brain wash the doctor." Conner explained.

"Wow. Well, Mary-Joan has Zee's powers, but to keep her from floating away and making our furniture levitate, Zee made her some magical no-magic bangles so, we fixed that, but only until she's old enough to control it." Dick assured.

... ...

Zatanna watched as Cecelia, Mary-Joan, and Jai all petted wolf, who calmly continued to sleep. On the couch Bonnie, James, Thea, Helena, Don, Dawn, and Sean (Jonh Stewart and Hawkgirls kid) hovered over Damian, Lian, Odyssia and A.J who were competing in an intense round of Mario Cart.

"Look at all the generations of future heroes." Artemis smiled as she fed Janey her bottle.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute isn't it." Raquel added, munching on some chips.

"I can't wait for it to be our kids' turn it's gonna be sooo awesome. They're going to make a great team just like us." Megan exclaimed happily.

"I don't know...you guys aren't worried?" Zatanna asked nervously, as she glanced at Mary-Joan.

"Zee, of course. I worry about Bruce and Damian all the time. I mean, they aren't as invincible as I am." Diana said as she sat down at the table next to Zatanna and the other girls.

"Diana's right, Zee. We're moms. It's kind of our job to worry, but what are you gonna do right, it's not like you can hide what we do from them." Artemis shrugged, as she took a sip from her fruit punch.

"Well..." Zatanna said, nervously wringing her hands.

"Zee!" Megan gasped. "I know you have Mary-Joan's powers under control with the bangles and all, but one day she's going to get curious, and if she's anything like Dick..." Megan chuckled, along with everyone else.

"Yeah, I know." Zatanna sighed.

"Not to mention it's going to kill you to hide that big of a secret." Diana added. Artemis hummed in agreement.

"No ones saying you have to throw her out there into battle. And it's not going to happen _any _time soon. But, you can't hide who she is from herself." Raquel reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess...you guys are right." Zatanna sighed.

"Oh come on, don't be sad. It's your daughter's _first _birthday and you let me host it sooooo, let's go, I think Alfred's done with the cake!"

... ...

"Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Mary-Jooan. Happy Birthday toooo you." Everyone sang as Mary-Joan looked around smiling at all the familiar faces.

"Okay, Mary-Joan. Blow your cake out." Dick encouraged.

Mary-Joan just looked at her father and laughed, managing to blow out the candle in the process, bringing applause from everyone around her, while Diana and Zatanna caught it on camera.

* * *

**December 22, 2021**

"Where'd Mary-Joan goooo?" Dick said in a "baby-voice" as he looked under the couch. "Hmmmm, she's not here...wheerrrrrrrrrrrrrre did my Rocky Road go?" Dick said, tapping his finger on his chin, he saw a small red sock with white ruffles on the ankle and smiled. "Found ya!" Dick said happily as he peeked under the tree.

Sleeping soundly on the plush white fur rug was Mary-Joan.

Dick smiled and reached under to carry her out from under the tree, waking Mary-Joan in the process.

"Oh well _now _you're awake." Dick teased.

Mary-Joan threw him a lazy smile.

"What do you wanna do Rocky Road?" Dick asked as he sat on the couch.

Mary-Joan just kept smiling up at him from his lap.

"Movies?" Dick suggested, knowing that Mary-Joan couldn't understand the movie, but loved the flash of colors.

Mary-Joan's smile grew bigger, showing most of her baby teeth.

* * *

Zatanna came home from her shift at the watchtower at 9. She placed her duffel bag that had her costume in it on the first step of the stairs and took of her boots and trench coat. She walked into the living room and smiled to see the credit scene of Finding Nemo playing on the screen. She looked over to the couch were father and daughter were wrapped up in a small Justice League blanket that barely covered Dick's legs.

Zatanna smiled and started to make some sandwiches for her and Dick for a late night snack and heated up some soft noodles for Mary-Joan.

* * *

**December 25th, 2021**

"Merry Christmas, Aflie!" Dick said as he hugged Alfred who was wearing a santa clause hat, for Helena.

"Mwerry Ristmas, Falfie!" Helena said to Alfred, coppying her father and hugging Alfred's legs. The poor butler chuckled and patted both of their heads.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He said between chuckled.

"Come on, Rocky Road." Dick said as he grabbed Mary-Joan's yellow mitted hands and walked inside.

Zatanna shook her heads. "Like father, like daughter." She laughed. "Merry Christmas Alfred." Zatanna said, kissing him on the cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Zatanna." Alfred said as he held the door open and watched as presents levitated behind her. He chuckled and shook his head, and it wasn't soon until everyone was sitting around the fire in the living room, laughing about stories. The adults all had a nice warm cup of eggnog in their hands (even Alfred) and Helena and Damian had hot chocolate in their hands with Mary-Joan knawing on a perfectly frosted gingerbread man.


	36. Chapter 36

**So I really just want to skip to the fun parts of teenage years and teams and stuff and I know the ages are going to get all WACK, and this story might be really bad and all but I promise, I won't give up yet! I'm sorry if you guys thought I was dead, but just wait for summer. I'll have tons of time to write! :)**

**Chapter 36**

January 14, 2022 - Mary-Joan age 13 months 

Location: Watchtower

"Are you sure the 3 of you can handle the 3 of them?" Artemis asked, eyeing Mary-Joan and Jai (2 years) who were sitting on the couch watching a cartoon.

"Of course, I technically raised Wally, Bats raised Dickie-bird, and Ollie raised Roy, and they all turned out well." Barry replied.

Zatanna and Artemis shared a look before looking over to Wally and Dick who were a few feet behind the couch Mary-Joan and Jai were on. Wally was running around in circles examining one of Dick's excrima sticks. Artemis, Zatanna, Barry, Bruce, and Oliver watched as Dick soon got frustrated and took out his taser, trying to get Wally.

"Yeah, you guys did _such _a good job." Zatanna said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Well they must have done something right if you guys fell for them." Oliver said, sticking on his tongue.

"They're in good hands, plus how much can we mess the kids up in a couple of hours?" Barry said.

"The team needs you guys. The mission is too important and as much as they have improved, I don't want any risks. With Aqualad's family in Atlantis and Roy's family in Vietnam, you four have no choice." Bruce explained.

"Arty! Dick tasered me!" Wally said as he dropped the escrima stick and ran behind Artemis. "Zatanna control your husband!"

"Yeah, you guys did a _great _job with them." Artemis huffed handing a sleeping Janey to Oliver's open arms.

* * *

"Babba Barrrrrrry!" Jai whined.

"Shhh, Jai, Bruce is trying to put Mary-Joan down for her nap and Ollie and Janey are still sleeping." Barry responded.

"Sorry," Jai said, lowering his voice, "I hungry." He said quieter

"Of course you are Jai. Let Babba Barry teach you something kid," Barry said, before lifting Jai onto his shoulders. "Jai, since your daddy has the "Speedster gene" inside him, because he'd have to have it to become Kid Flash when doing the experiment, although there's not a guarantee you'll get the same powers because you _won't_ be doing that dangerous experiment, you still got that metabolism..."

"Me-tab-o-lism." Jai pronounced.

"Yep, metabolism." Barry said.

"Wat that?" Jai asked as he giggle when Barry supersped to the kitchen.

"Well, you see Jai, metabolism basically means you can eat all you want and you'll still have an _amazing _body, like me!" Barry said.

"Me have ama-zing body too!" Jai giggled.

"Well, duh, Jai, we're kinda-sorta-technically-but-not-really-related, so I'm pretty sure you magically inherited my amazing body because your daddy's body isn't as amazing as mine." Barry said to Jai who listened intently on his shoulders as he super sped from cabinet to cabinet looking for some food.

"Okay Babba Barry" Jai said softly.

"Anyways, what do you feel like eating Jai?" Barry asked as he continued on his search for food.

"Food!" Jai cheered.

"Yeah but what kind of food?" Barry asked.

"Speedy Speedy Mac and Cheesy?" Jai asked, saying his and his dad's favorite snack of all time.

"Speedy Speedy Mac and Cheesy it is then," Barry smiled.

* * *

"Mary-Joan, don't you want to go to sleep? It's nap time." Bruce said from his spot on the outside of the bed where he watched Mary-Joan jump up and down on the bed.

"No seep! No seep! No nap! No tired!" Mary-Joan chanted.

"How about, Yes seep-I mean sleep! Yes sleep and yes nap and yes tired," Bruce chanted weakly as he started to lay down on the outside of the bed so Mary-Joan wouldn't fall.

"Papey Buce tired?" Mary-Joan asked quietly and stopped jumping to sit beside Bruce, leaning her weight on the wall to look at him.

"Yes, Robin I'm a bit tired." Bruce said as he yawned, not noticing that he had called her Robin.

"I not Robin, Papey! Unca Damien Robin!" Mary-Joan laughed.

"Okay then, what are you then?" Bruce asked, his eyes slowly drooping.

"I...I...I owa-let! Whooooo! Whoooo!" Mary-Joan giggled. "Papey Buce?" Mary-Joan asked as she watched the steady rise and fall of Bruce's chest. Soon, she curled into Bruce's side, and fell asleep with Bruce's arms wrapped protectively around his owlet.

* * *

Ollie was watching the rise and fall of Janey's chest as the young red haired girl laying besides him on the couch when he caught a strange odor in the air. "Oh no...not again..." Ollie groaned, recalling that time he had watched Jai by himself. "BARRY! BRUCE! GET YOUR AS-," he paused to glance at Janey. "BUTTS HERE RIGHT NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

No less than 3 seconds later was Barry, a bowl of mac and cheese in his hands and a gooey, cheesy faced Jai on his shoulders. "What! Intruder? Alien Invasion Part II? The Watchtower is falling toward the earth?"

"No, where's Bruce?" Ollie asked as he stepped away from the couch where Janey laid.

"Sleeping in one of the rooms, hold this I'll get him." Barry answered as he took Jai from his shoulders and shoved him into Ollie's hands.

The sounds of doors opening and closing told Ollie that Barry was going to check every room in the tower.

"BARRY!" Bruce's voice rang throughout the watchtower. "GET OUT!"

"It's Ollie, says it's an emergency." Barry quickly explained. Bruce sat up, lifting Mary-Joan from his chest and laying her on the bed, making sure to cover her with the quilt.

"This better be good, Queen." Bruce glared as he saw Ollie on the Watchtower living room.

"Uh..well...you see...I'm...I can't..." Ollie started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Spit it out. Use your words." Bruce growled.

"I can't change diapers. I tried with Jai, but that was one disaster we do not want a repeat of." Ollie said quickly.

"You can't change diapers?" Barry laughed. "You're a father for goodness sakes, Ollie!"

"Well, Dinah really took care of that stuff..." The archer mumbled, looking at the ground.

"God, Queen. I'm going back to sleep. Barry, you help the fool." Bruce said as he walked back toward the room where his granddaughter was sleeping.

"Ha! For once I'm better than you at something that doesn't involve my powers!" Barry bragged.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**That's it for now! leave a review about ideas if you want me to start updating more!**


End file.
